


Coming Home.

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: In modern day Magnolia. Angel, is usher home from her job in Africa. Taking photographs of animals is her career for National Geographic. She must attend The Wedding of Lyon and Juiva, the Brother of her former Crush. She has know the Fullbusters her whole life since her family The Frenandes runs the Ranch for them. Angel is your above average women who feels that her body and looks could never be acceptable in Gray's eyes. Seeing him always with someone who is a perfect ten. Yet, when she sees him for the first time in four years. Her feelings for him return. Will she be able to hold her feelings in check.? What if, Gray started seeing her differently. Gray x Angel





	1. Chapter 1

Angel, was waiting for the perfect shot to take pictures of a Lionesses and her two cubs. She has been siting there quietly in her little hut. She didn't want to be seen by the Lions and she didn't want to scare them off. Angel, has been working as photographer since she finished College. Which has been for the last 6 years. Most of her time is travelling around the world. At the start of her career she was able to go home and see her Brothers, Grandpa and The Fullbusters. Now, she hasn't been home in four years. They have tried to get her to come home. She always made up a excuse. Mainly, she didn't want to see a certain person. Her former crush, who she has know since she was little. She couldn't no longer stay at the Ranch. Her life now took her away from what she use to enjoy.

"Come on, Mother Lion. Let me see your babies. Been waiting for two days now. One or two shots is all I need." She was looking through the view finder when the Lion and her babies ran off. A loud noise cause her to miss the shot. "Crap, why now? So close." She knew what the sound was, she got out the hut to look up. A large black Helicopter was coming towards her and descending towards the ground. She wasn't please at this outcome. "How dare this person ruin my work." She waves to the pilot to shut off the engine. Once the Helicopter was shut off, three men step out. They where all wearing a business suit. She had gut feeling as to whom they belong too. "Do you guys mind. You have cause me to miss my shot because of that thing behind you." A man with pink hair spoke. "Sorry, Miss we have come to take you back." "Take me back? Back where?" "Your presence is require to attend The Wedding of Lyon and Juvia. Please come with us." The other two men where packing up her things. "No no no. You wait one minute here. I turn down that invite. I said no on that slip of paper they gave me. I have no time to attend such functions due to my work. Now can you all leave my stuff alone so I can get back to what I was doing." "Sorry Miss we where told to take you back regardless of what you say. Plus the Fullbuster have made contact with your Company. They have allow you to attend and also gave you three months off. Now step this way, please." "I am not going anywhere with you. You can tell Sliver and Ur, that I will not be showing up. Now leave!" "Again sorry Miss, but I have my orders. He grabs Angel and hulls her over his shoulder." "Put me down right now, you brute.!" She hits him on the back and try to wiggle free. "I am not a brute, Miss. Name is Natsu, I am a personal bodyguard for the Fullbuster." "Of course you are. Unhand me, I can walk on my own." Natsu didn't listen to her. He put her in the Helicopter and buckle her in. Put headphones on her head. He sat next her, and did the same. "We will be going to the airport and taking a private airplane home. Is there anything you need before take off." "Yes, I am going to contact my boss."

They reach the Airport and Angel was rush through the terminal. She had about 15 mins to make the call, before the airplane left on departure. She was waiting for her boss, Lucy to pick up the other line. "What is taking you so long? Come on pick up already." She hears her voice. "Lucy speaking, how may I help you?" "Lucy, thank goodness I reach you." "Hey Angel, What is up?" "I need you to get me back on my assignment. I was so close to capturing a picture of the Lion and her cubs. When these men took all my stuff in put into Helicopter and drag me to the airport." "No can do. You haven't had Vacation in two years. Time for you to have one." "I don't want one. I enjoy my work." "Sorry Angel, I was ask by The Fullbuster personally for you to have some time off and to go the wedding." "How much did they offer you?" "I don't know you what you are talking about." "Oh really, If you don't tell me how much. I will be letting the printing department put a picture of you and the C.E.O son Loke on the front cover." "You wouldn't dare." "Don't temp me. Now tell me, Lucy." "Fine, they made a donation of 2 million dollars to the Wildlife fund. They ask me to give you 3 months off." "Those little..." "Now you will not print that picture now, right? I can give you more time off. Say a other three months off with pay." "I want the whole time I am off, with pay. Also, you will not reassign my assignment for here or the other two places I have to go." "I'll let payroll know to still send you checks." Angel, sees Natsu waiting for her to end the call. "Got go now, I will talk to you later bye Lucy." "Bye Angel. Please enjoy your time off. You do need it."

"Please this way Miss. The airplane is all fuelled up and ready to take off." "Natsu, can you please stop calling me Miss. Angel will do just fine. Plus, it's a long trip back." "It's a jet Miss..." She lifts her brow at him and put her hand on her hip. "I mean, It's a private jet Angel. It will take half the time get back to Fiore." "That's better, I guess I have no choice but to go back with you." Natsu, takes her over to the airplane. They wait on the tarmac before take off. She looks out the window. "I don't like airplanes." "Why?" He asks "I get motion sickness." The plan takes off into the air. Angel puts her seat into laying position. "At lest I took some travel tabs. If I didn't have these. I would be in the bathroom the whole trip" Natsu laughs. "It's not funny. It's like throwing up after having a hang over from drinking to much the night before. It's not pretty." "It will be a smooth ride, don't worry. "Can I ask the stewardess to get you something?" "No thank you, thanks anyways." "How long is the trip" "I say about 14 hours." "I guess I better get comfortable".

Angel, enjoyed Natsu company. They played card games, talk about their career's. She raided the fridge. "So, Nat. How long have you been employed by Mr Fullbuster" He raise his brow at his name. She was having a other coke. "About 3 and half years. I, know Mr Fullbuster for a very long time." "How long have you know them?" "Since I was this big." She shown him how tall she was by her hand. "They have always been good to us, my twin brothers and myself? When my father passed away when I was young. We were sent to live with my Grandpa. We learn through him how to run the Ranch." "I met him, a nice man. What about your mother?" She shrugs. "She left sometime after I turn 2. I guess raising Three kids was to much for her. She couldn't handle being a mother. I barely remember her. Don't care to know where she is at." Angel, didn't want to talk about anything else and looked out the window. . The pilot came over the com. " We will be touching down a few minutes.

Again, Angel was rush through the airport. Natsu escorted her outside. There he was searching for something looking all around. He spot what he was looking for and headed straight for it. Angel thought that a black limo would appear. That wasn't what shocked her the most. It was her Jeep parked on the street. "Oh my word, Its all fixed up." "Fix up?" "Yeah it happen before you came. I got into a car accident. I was in the hospital for nearly a month. I wanted to keep the Jeep. I was told no. I wanted to get it fixed, and I had to parked it when started working, haven't seen it since" "Who ever made this happen. Knows a really good Auto mechanic I was told to bring you to your Jeep so you can drive it back home. I have to go and pick up my boss?" "Thanks Natsu. Well I see you around?" "Probably, we live at the Ranch." They say goodbye and Amber watches him leave. She gets into her Jeep and heads on home. First thing first she will do see her brothers and then go over to the Fullbuster mansion.

She turns off the main highway and head out of town. The view in front of her brings back memories. The top of her Jeep was down and wind blowing her long dark blue hair in the wind. Her eyes are cover by sunglasses. "It's been so long since I been back. I wonder if there is any changes. The Ranch not only house the workers that were hire by her family, but they had lots of Horses that Sliver and Ur own. As well their two sons Gray and Lyon. She turn off again and pull up to the entrance of the main gate. Beyond the Gate was a 3 minute drive to the Ranch first then you head over to the main house. Her stomach was doing butterflies. She push the buzzer to get access to come in. "Welcome to the Fullbuster Estates. What is the nature of your call please." "Uhh...Hi. It's Angel Fernandes, I am asking permission to enter." "I can't believe it. Angel is that you? Its Levy." "Oh Hey, Levy. How are you?" "Good, I am well. I can't wait to see you. I will open the Gate for ya." "Thanks." Angel, head back to her Jeep.

The drive to the Ranch was beautiful. The trees where covered in all of their green glory. She could see horses off in the filed to her left. She can see the main house on her right. It was slightly on the hill over looking the area below. The view always took her breath away. Being surround by the mountains, trees and a river. The Ranch was coming into view. Her two twin brothers where waiting for her. Angel, parked and came to a stop. When she got of the Jeep and before she had a chance of closing the door. Her brothers already had her in a massive hug. She gets lefted up in the air by her oldest brother Jellal. "So glad to have you home. I wasn't to sure if they could have convince you to come home." "They didn't convince me brother, they bribe my boss for me to take Vacation by donating 2 millions to the wildlife fund. I then bribe her to take more time off." It was Mystogan turn to embraces her. "How much do you have off?" "6 months with pay" "Will you be staying here all that time?" He asks. "I am not to sure. But there is something I would like to do while I am here." "Which is what?" "I want to go to the rock face of Caspers cove. I would like to take pictures and send them back to my boss." "That place to is dangerous for you to venture out there" Jellal said. Knowing his sister can be reckless. "I been in more dangerous places then the Cove. I been climbing these hills since I was little. I know what I am doing." He frowns. "You would have to get permission from Sliver or Ur." "They are the next people I am going to see. By the way, Thanks for fixing my Jeep" "We where not the ones that did it. We notice the Jeep gone couple weeks ago. We thought you got rid of it." Jellal, walk around the car as he spoke.

Mystogan look at his sister and back at the car. He wish she didn't have the thing at all. The car crash had shatter the two brothers back then. There Grandpa had to pull both men out of it. It was a close call, almost losing her. She had a long recovering and once she was better she finish collage. To explore the world that she wanted to see with her own eyes. They hardly saw her these past years. Angel wouldn't come home, we made the trip to see her. We figure it hand to do with a tall, blue eye raven. There relationship wasn't the best one. She had a crush on him and he had at times acted more of big brother towards her. Mystogan, remember when Gray found out about the accident he was traumatize like the rest of us. He remember that he stayed by her side for days, holding her hand. Waiting for her to wake up. She never knew that he did it. Gray, told us never to tell her. He was glad to have her home again.

"Where is Grandpa?" She was hoping to see him before she went to the main house. "He is out training some of new hire hands. You can see him later." "I guess I should head on over to the main house. I'll come down in a bit to see the horses. Is Chance still here?" "Yeah, he is. Do you want to ride him. You are the only one besides Gray, that allows him on his back." "I am thinking about it. Can I saddle him up?" "We can get one of the new guys to do it." "That is fine. See you two in a bit."

A long black limo came down the road, drove past all three of them. Angel, recognize it was Natsu that was diving the car. She couldn't see who was in the back. She got into her Jeep and drove to the main house. Outside of the house, Levy was waiting for her. She dash down the stairs, gave Angel a hug when she got out of the car. "Angel, so glad to see you again." "Hey Levy, sorry I haven't been around." "It's OK. Are you here to see someone." "Yeah are they in?" "You mean Sliver and Ur. They are in the den waiting for you. What me to bring some tea?" "Nah, I am fine." Levy leads her through the house. Angel always enjoy coming up here when she was younger and playing. Now, that Lyon and Juiva are getting Married. It would be there kids soon. They reach the door. Levy Knocks. "Sir, Ma'am May we enter." Angel hears Sliver beckoning them to come in. Sliver and Ur stood up from their seats. "Angel, Darling. It's so good to see you again." Ur comes and gives her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "You look so lovely Angel. My your hair has gotten really long." "Hi Ur." Sliver, gives her a big squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Hi kiddo. Long time and no see. You are finally here." She hugs him back. "No thanks to the both of you." Angel puts her hands on her hip. "I had a conversation with my boss. You bribe her to get me to come out. I told you I as busy with my assignment. I can't just drop it." "Now now. Don't be so upset about it. We haven't seen you in four years. Lyon was disappointed that you wrote back saying no. We did what we had too for you to make it." Ur gives her a big grin. "Lyon will be thrilled to see you. He should be here shortly with Juiva. You do remember her?" "Yes, I do Sliver. The girl that talks in the third person. The first time I met her. She gave me headache. Wait hold it. Don't change the subject. I still not happy about this." "We can discuss that for at other time. How was the flight on over." Ur points for her to sit down. "Not bad. Your bodyguard Natsu. Distracted me through most of the flight so I didn't get bad motion sickness." "Oh yes, he is such a good employee. He arrived after your car accident." Sliver rubs his chin. "Speaking of car. Thanks for fixing my Jeep." They both look at her with confusion. "We didn't fix your Jeep. I thought we told you to get rid of it." Angel starts playing with her hair. "If you didn't fix it and my brothers didn't do it. Then was it Grandpa?" A masculine voice behind her speaks. "I was the one that got it fix."

Angel hearts stops. She slowly turns around and sees her former crush comes in with a blonde tall women on his arm. Behind them was Lyon and Juiva. "A perfect ten." She says in her thoughts. She looks at the model in front of her. Makes her feel really small. "Son you did it? Why? We wanted that thing hull away after the crash. Why keep it Angel?" Sliver says looking at the two. "It was my first car. I loved it. It help be get to places that other cars can't off road." Angel turns her head to look back at the Sliver and Ur. "She was going to get it fix herself. Then her work took away from here. With the Wedding coming up. She needs something to drive around in." Gray looks at her while saying it. "Don't I get a thanks, Angel?" "Thank you Gray. It was very thoughtful of you." She didn't want to look at him at all. It was best to take her leave now. "I should get back to the Ranch still haven't seen Grandpa. I want to get a ride in before dark." "OK Darling, due come by tomorrow we can enjoy ourselves by the pool. Wouldn't that be nice Juiva?" "Juiva will be honour to spend time with Ur and Angel." Angel takes a step or two before turning back around. "I forgot to ask something." "Anything for you sweetie." Sliver says. "Caspers Cove, is it still accessible?" "Yes it is. We still use the trail for the horses. Why?" "I would like to go up there. In stay in the cabin? I want to take pictures of the valley." "Hmmm. Is not the raining season yet. How long do you want to be up there for?" "Until the Wedding." "OK, I see no problem in that. I can have our staff air out the cabin and get it set up for you" "I can do that all that Sliver." "Nonsense, it will be better this way. It will take at lest a few days for it to be ready. Until you go. We have you all to ourselves." Angel slightly cringe, she has know these two since she was small. Something told her they were up to something. "Thanks for doing that for me. I will see you tomorrow Ur and Juiva."

She walks past Gray, and he puts his hand on her arm. "You shouldn't go up there. Even going up there alone. What about your knee and rest of your body." His touch sent a wave up her arm from his heat. She removes his hand. " The knee is fine, so is everything else. You have nothing to worry about. It's not of any concern of yours." He was about to continue when the blonde talk into his ear. "Gray baby, can we go now and go to the pool. I am so hot right now." "Just a minute Michelle." He watched Angel talk to his brother. "Lyon, I am so happy for you. Your parents bribe my way here. Now I get to attend and have some time off. Lets catch up later OK." They both hug each other. "Lyon sama is very happy when he heard you could attend, Angel" "Yes, I am very happy that you are here. I wasn't to please when you answer No." "Work has me going to so many different places. I couldn't drop what I was doing. Sorry?" "It's in the past. I will see you tomorrow." He gives Angel a kiss on the cheek. He has always look at her as a little sister. He knew of her feelings for Gray. It slip out one time. Even now there relationship is rocky. He hopes having her here, they can try to patch things up? Michelle pulled Gray out of the room. Angel saw him go out of the corner of her eye. She says her farewells and to meet them tomorrow.

Angel, went out of the room and made her way outside to her Jeep. She didn't want to say a other word to Gray. What is the point. My body and looks will never be acceptable in Gray's eyes. She turns on the Jeep and heads back down to the Ranch. She parks her vehicle outside of the family farm house and walks over to the barn to the enclose fence where a quarter of the horses are. Angel, gets up on the fence. It bothers her right knee a little with climbing up and sitting down. She watches the horse gallop around. There are a few babies ones drinking from their mother. "Wish I grab my camera." She silently watches them, until a black male comes running over to her. He nuzzles his face close to hers. "Hello Chance, Miss me? She rubs the maine of his head." She laughs. "Want to go for a ride, it's still a beautiful day out. Lets go into the barn and get you saddle up." Angel gets off the fence. Chance walks beside her. Doesn't need to be told.

Once inside, she meets one of the new hires. "Excuse me, can you get his saddle on him please. I would like to take him out." A tall blonde with short hair, left his head from attending to one of the other horses. He puts down the foot and come out. "Only Gray rides that horse, now one else can't even try." "I can handle Chance he lets me ride him. Don't you boy" She pats at his side. Jellal, comes out of his office. "It's OK, Laxus. You can get him ready for her." He shrugs. "I am warning ya lady. He will not ride ya." She smirked at him. "Wanna bet?" She looks at his tall frame, lets her eyes wonder over him. He was fairly build. but not her type. She wasn't to sure if she had a type. Never dated, kiss or the other first things. He raise his eyebrow at her. "You wanted bet me, huh. Sure I will take that bet. I will get him set up and bring him out there." He points outside of the barn. "Alright, I'll meet you out there Laxus."

She walks down the barn to where she saw Jellal. She peeks into this office. "Grandpa!" Angel runs in and gives him a hug and kiss. "My child, Glad to you see you. How are you." "I am well. I almost ready to take out Chance." "Didn't take you long to ride him. When you only been back home for hour and half." "I can't help it Grandpa. It's a good day for a ride. You don't mind, do you?" "No no, child. You are more then welcome too." "Good, Well I just made bet one of your new workers that I can ride him. He doesn't believe me." "Oh witch one? Laxus, Elfman or Gajeel." "Laxus, the guy with blonde hair kind of spikey." The old man laughs. "I can't miss this. Jellal and Grandpa follow her outside. Laxus was holding on to his reins. "OK smarty pants lets see this." The other workers have gather. She sees some old and new faces. The ones that she has known, takes bet from the new workers. "You really want to loose this bet hey. You brought out everyone to see your suffering. Angel sees Natsu as well standing in the crowd. He waves at her. She waves back. "What do you want to bet? Five, ten dollars, Laxus?" "A $100." "Wow, pretty brave of you. You can back down, if you want. I don't want you to look bad in front of your other mates. He scoffs "Bring it on shorty" "Grandpa you are the witness. He has bet $100." "Aye, my child. Jellal. The money will come out of his next paycheck." "Yes, Gramps." Angel goes over to Chance. She puts her right foot into the stirrup. She pulls herself up but winces in pain and lowers herself down. "Angel?" Mystogan, comes over with Gray. "I am fine brother." She looks over at her brother. Great don't want to see Gray right now. He should be with, what is her face. No she was wrong. The blonde was following them.

Gray stares at her. He knows exactly why she didn't get up on the first try. Her injured knee. The look on her face as she got back down. "Stubborn women he says to himself" He was about to go help her. Even if she refuses. When Natsu beat him too it. "Angel, need help?" "No!" She shouts. "I can do this, back away please." Natsu nods his head and walks over to Gray. "What is going on?" Gray asks him. "Angel, bet Laxus here, that she can get on Chance to ride him." "Poor guy will lose." Natsu looked over at him "How do you know that?" "Angel has ridden him ever since he was small. He has always have let her. Just her and I can ride on his back." Natsu turns his head and watches Angel to struggle a few times.

He was about to help the dark blue hair women out again. When Gray put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't, she will only get mad." "She needs help and looks like she is in pain." "Angel, got in the car accident 4 years ago. She almost lost her life. Her body was gravely damage. Took her a long time to get back on her feet. She had lots of struggles. She hated people helping her. We had to stand by, and just watch. Until she finally caves. With the size of group here. That isn't going to happen." Michelle, stands next to him. "This looks boring. I can get on that horse this will be over." Michelle crosses her arms and taps her foot.

Angel, could hear her speak. She rolls her eyes. She rubs at Chance neck. "OK boy. This is it?" She puts her foot back into the stirrup and heaves up with all of her might and hisses in pain. Her leg swings around and lands in the other stirrup. She pulls up on the reins, takes Chance over to Laxus. "See, I can ride him. If you excuse me and move out of my way. I'll go for my ride now. You can keep your money." She rides off.

Everybody breaks apart and goes back to what they are doing. Her brothers, Gray, Grandpa, and Natsu watches Angel put Chance into the a run. Gray looks at her brothers. "You saw like I did. How she was struggling. What is going on?" "She has been having problems with her knee for awhile. She told us she got hurt on her last assignment, and it's still slowly getting better. You know how she is. Doesn't ask for help, want to do things on her own." Jellal rubs the back of his neck. "We have even told her to give up on being Photographer. It hurt her so much by what we said to her. She didn't talk to us for awhile, a long while." Mystogaon said. "We can only watch for now." Gramps said while patting his grandsons on the back. "We almost lost her once, don't want that to happen again. It's up to us to keep a eye on her. If something more happens. She will have to listen. I don't want to be harsh with her, I can only love her as Grandpa can." Gramps turn to Gray. "Do you need a horse, Gray?" "No, we have plans." He looks at Natsu. "Get the car, please." "Yes sir."

Gray and Michelle leave to go have dinner. The Fernandes brothers and Grandpa go back into the barn. Angel, continues with her ride. She rubs her knee as she slows Chance pace. "Good, boy. Lets go over to the river." Once they reach the river bed. Angel gets off. She lets Chance drink from the water. She hops over to the tree and sits down. "Should have wore my brace." She hisses every time she moves it. Angel looks at the view in front of her. "Just amazing place to be at. Can't wait to take pictures to capture this area at Caspers Cove. Lucy might use them. Yes there is a pictures out there are just as captivating, but there is nothing like your own back yarn. Right Chance." Chance dances around and comes over to her. "Lay down for a bit. Soak all this up, Chance. People don't get a second opportunity to do so." Chance nuzzles his head against hers. "You remember it too? I don't remember much. Only what they have told me and in my nightmares" She frowns. "I don't remember what made me get into my Jeep that day. It's still oh so fuzzy." "Neighhh" "You are right, Chance. There is nothing I can do about it now. It's all in the past." Chance goes and lays down until he knows she is ready to go back.

Gray comes back from dropping off Michelle, from the date. Michelle, told him she would come over tomorrow. He sees Jellal outside of the barn. Talking to some of the hire hands. "Natsu pull over, you can rest for the remainder of the night." "Yes sir. He pulls over and lets Gray out. He walks over to Jellal. "What is up?" "Angel hasn't come back yet. I am sending some guys out. I have told them the spots that Angel likes to go too. I am sure she is fine." "I'll go too. I'll use Sandy." "Gray, I don't think you should go. Let us deal with it." "I am going. Chance could be hurt for all we know and she can't get back here." "Alright, We will set up Sandy for ya." When everyone is together. Jellal, tell them where to head out. "I'll go to the river Jellal. That is one of her favourite places." "OK, I will go with you."

The horses they use, they put them into a full gallop. Lucky they are in a open filed all the way to the river. So they didn't have to worry about trees. They slow down for a bit. "Gray before we reach the river. I'll say this. Whatever you are planing or not planing to do. Don't hurt her. It's best if she doesn't remember what happen that day or before it." "I can't very well stay away from her. If there was no Wedding it would be different." "I am just warning you, Gray." "I understand your concern. Let me say this to you. I can't make any promises at what I do or don't. Got it, Jellal?" "Yeah sure."

They come closer to the river bed. They see Chance walking in the river. They get off their horses. "Where is she?" Gray says. "Look she is over by that tree." They both run over to her. Gray gets to her first. "Angel!" He kneels close by her. Angel wakes up and she rubs her eyes. "Where you sleeping all this time?" "Yes, I feel a sleep. It was so peaceful. What time is it?" "Almost 9pm Sister." "Oh dear didn't realize how late it gotten. I just wanted to close my eyes for a bit. The jet lag was finally taking it's toll." Both men sigh in relief. "You should have rested when you first came back. Taking out Chance could of waited." "Sorry, Jellal, I just couldn't help it. " "Let get you back to the farm house." Jellal helps his sister up from the ground. She takes a step and hisses in pain. "Your knee?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not as bad as it usually gets." "Jellal, why don't you hook up Sandy to your horse and I'll take her back on Chance." "That is not happening, I can ride on my own." She hops over to the horse. " "For once in your life you are going to follow what should be done." He goes up behind her and sweeps her up bridle style in his arms. "Gray, Put me down. Right now. Put me down" He walks over to Chance. "Hold still boy we got a wiggle worm here." He puts Angel on him. She pick up the reins "Now you stop moving." He gets up and sits behind her. He grabs the reins from her. He puts one arm around her and pulls her to his chest. "Gray, Come on. This is so on call for." "You know what it is on call for. Riding when you know that your knee is giving you trouble." She crosses her arms. "I have been use to this since the crash. What you have to say has no merit." "Stubborn." They ride in silence until they reach the Farm house. Jellal, looks over at his Sister. He nudges Gray, for him to see Angel. She had fallen asleep against his chest. They stop at the farm house. Gray hands her over to Jellal. He gets off the horse. "Thanks Gray I can take it from here." "If you need anything, just ask." "We will." Mystogan opens the front door, Jellal carries her in. The door is shut behind him. The horses are taken care from the trainers. "I have some thinking to do." He walks back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Angel got up from her bed. She was still in her clothes from the other night. She didn't remember going to bed. The last thing that she did remember was leaning up against Gray, and her heart was just pounding away. She shakes her head, trying to get the thought out of head. She had put away her feelings for Gray. He never saw her, as she wanted to be seen. She never got those steamy looks that she saw him give to other girls. When growing up she had few guys interested in her, but her brothers, Gray and Lyon scare them all off. Angel slowly walked over to her bathroom to have a warm shower before starting her day.

Once finished she packed a beach towel and her bathing suit, sun screen for going over to the main house. She heads downstairs. Her Brothers and Grandpa where already working. She saw a plate of food on the table. "Please have something to eat before go. Ur called this morning to say to come around 11am. Love Grandpa" She smiles at the note. She reheats the meal in the microwave. Angel, sets down at the table that has a view of the horses in the filed. "I should hurry, its almost 11. Don't want to keep Ur waiting or she will probably set out a search party for me or bribe someone else."

As she leaves the house, and heads over to her Jeep. She waves at Jellal, he comes running over. "Hey Sister, sleep well?" "Yeah, I did. How did I get into my bed?" "I carried you to your bed and just laid you down. Didn't want to wake you up. You had fallen back a sleep on Chance when Gray was taking you two back." "Oh OK, thanks Brother. I am leaving now, see you later." She gets into her Jeep, heads to the bigger house.

Angel parks the Jeep, notices a sports car nears hers. She grabs her bag and heads to the side of the house. She hears people talking as she gets closer. Ur, Juiva was already by the pool side. On the table there was fruit and food, beside that was bar for drinks. Angel careful walks behind Ur. Juiva, sees Angel and was about to say hi. Angel puts her finger up to her lips. When she gets closer she puts her hands on the older women. "Boo!" Ur screams and jumps out of her lounge chair. Angel bends over laughing. Juiva, laughs but quickly stops. "Why you little brat." Ur shakes her finger at her. "Sorry, Ur I couldn't help it. It was to easy not to pass up." Sliver, Gray, Lyon and Michelle come running out. "What is going on here?" Sliver looks at Angel laughing and Ur has a irradiated look on her face. "This child here, scared me to death. " Sliver smiles at the two. "At lest she just scare ya Hun, and not push the chair into the pool." "Oh that would have been better. Should have done that instead." Ur turns her head to the younger women and bonks her on the head. "You wouldn't done that, Darling." "Wouldn't I?" Ur goes over to Angel and pulls her into a hug. "No, you wouldn't. Why don't you get into your swimsuit. We girls have so much to talk about."

Angel heads to the outside change area. She notices that Gray was in swim sorts. She eyes his chest and build. He has always had a good looking body. Last night when he wrap his arm around her. She felt his strength. Angel looks away before she gets caught staring at him. She told herself. Not to get close to him, can't allow feelings to resurface. Angel, also took a quick look at Michelle, in a two piece bathing suit. The suit, looked smaller then what it should be for her. Angel goes into change room. She gets undress, and pulls out her full piece suit. She couldn't ever wear what Michelle wore, her body had a scars from the accident. One across her stomach, one on her chest and one on her right leg and other ones as well. When they were operating on her. Her heart had stop, twice. Angel looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hand on her scars. This is the reason, Gray or no man will come close to her. She already knew, she would be single for her rest of her days. She puts on the suit, and wraps a bandages on her knee. Her brace was in her bag, didn't want it to get wet in the pool. If she decided to go in.

She steps out of the change room and heads over to Ur and Juiva. Angel puts her bag on the lounge chair and sits down. "Hello, Juiva. How are you?" "Juiva is well, and you Angel?" "I am good as well." They start talking, Angel was talking about the Wedding. Ur was over by her husband talking to their sons. Gray, had seen Angel come out of the change room. Seen the bandage on her right knee. He wanted to know what was really going on. He knew she wouldn't tell him. Telling him. wasn't none of his concern. Part of him wanted to make it his concern. Even back four years and beyond that. "Darling, Juiva care to have something to drink." The both nod. "Lyon why don't you get the girls something they may like." Ur turns to his husband and she talks softly so the girls wouldn't hear her. "Husband, Wouldn't it be great if we found a date for Angel for The Wedding. I am sure Gray and Lyon. Knows some young single men willing to go out with her." "I don't know about that Ur. Angel has always been self conscious. Do you really want to push some guy on her?" "Why not, we can try. If they hit it off, she wouldn't go back to her job, and we will never see her again." "Oh love, I know you have miss her since she has been away. This is her life, we can't intervene. She would despise us if we did."

Gray and the others could hear his parents talk. His parents has always had a soft spot for Angel. When they first met her when they where little. They fell in love with her. She was mostly surround by men. Ur took up a mother role in place of Angel real mother. When Angel got hurt, Ur and Sliver were in grief. They got the best doctors to come and help her. They lost it, when they found out that she almost died on the operating table. They went to chapel and prayed for her to make it through. It was the hardest time for all of there lives in that period.

Lyon comes over to the two women. "Here you go my love and Angel, it's punch. If you care for anything else I can get it for ya." "No thanks, Lyon this is great." "Juiva, Thanks Lyonsama for the drinks. Juiva Loves Lyonsama." Lyon leans down and kisses her. Angel smiles and watches the interaction between the two. "Ahhh young love." She giggles. Angel takes a sip of her drink. Lyon sits down on the chair beside Juiva. "Why don't you find Love, Angel?" Gray and Michelle come on over at the same time that Lyon ask his question. "My job is my love. It's all a need." Lyon knew she was lying. He frowns at her. He didn't care for Michelle, she was someone that Gray use for sexual desires and Michelle was here just for his body and probably more for his money. He thought that Gray should go after someone like Angel, or go after her. He knew he sometimes acted like a Brother to her, but figure there was something more to it. He just never asked.

Angel stops talking about herself. She turns to Michelle. "What do you do for a living Michelle." "I am one of the tops models of the state. I have my pictures in most magazine. What do you do, Angel?" "I was right, "Angel says to herself. "I am photographer for National Geographic. I go all over the world, taking the best pictures." "Oh you only take pictures. Doesn't sound fun." Michelle, rolls her eyes. Angel gives her a look. "I am going to take a dip in the pool, Gray care to join." "Sure." He looks down at Angel. "How are you feeling today?" "I am OK, enjoy the water." He pushes his brows together. "Gray...come on in." He wanted to push her further, but turn around and dive into the water. She watches him go in. He comes up and goes over to Michelle and kisses her. Angel, felt annoyed, she clenches her fist on the side of the chair. "Angel, Darling what is wrong. You don't look happy." Ur comes over. "No, I am OK. Just thinking about something." Angel, gets up from the chair. I have my camera, care for me to take some pictures. She pulls it out of her bag. She moves it around in her hand to show it off. "Hmmm anyone interested. What about Lyon and Juiva. Some pre wedding pictures?"

"Really, Angel? Juiva would be pleased. Lyonsama would like some too?" "Anything for you my love." Angel gets her camera ready. "You guys don't have to pose. Just act naturally like I am not even there." As she watches the lovely couple she takes her time and snaps pictures. Angel ask Ur and Sliver if she can also take theirs. They where more then willing to comply, for her. For the next while Angel moves around the pool and looks through her view finder. She was standing close to the pool. Ready to take a other photo. When Michelle ask if she could take some pictures of her and Gray. Angel puts down her camera and turns to the blonde. "I thought you said, that me taking photos was no fun." She tilts her head to one side. "Now, I see that you taking some of them. Why not me and him. Or it can be just me. We can go over there. I would like to get some outdoor shots for my portfolio." She flips her hair back with her hand. "Right now, I am doing this for the soon to be couple. Maybe later." Michelle had gotten on her nerves Angel turns back to her camera looking at the last photo.

Gray was talking to his Dad. When Michelle, swims over to Angel. She was mad that someone had turn her down to take a picture of her. Her body was beautiful no one can never say no to her. Juiva was watching Michelle swims over to Angel. She sees her grab a hold of her leg and pulls her down. She yells out. "Angel!" Angel screams. She starts falling, she could feel her other foot twist, the pain in her right knee being pulled. She drops her camera as she hits her head on the pool tile. Her camera rolls into the pool as she also goes into the pool still being held onto Michelle. Gray, hears Juiva yelled. He turns his head and sees what happen. "Michelle, no!" Gray quickly swims over. He sees blood coming from her head. He quickly takes a hold of Angel. "Mom, Dad Help!" They run to the side of the pool "I'll call for ambulance." Ur says. She runs back into the house. Sliver helps Gray pull Angel up from the pool and lay her down. "Angel! Come on Kiddo, open your eyes." Gray bends his head. "She is not breathing." "She must have taken in some water when she went in." Gray, tilts her head back and opens up her mouth. He puts his mouth on hers and starts C.P.R. Lyon and Juiva come running over. "I will go call her family." Juiva looks at Michelle. "Juiva is not happy, you hurt Angel." "I just wanted my picture taken, she didn't have to turn me down. This is her fault." Gray keeps giving her air and pushes on her chest. With one more air going into her lungs. Water comes back up and she starts coughing. He rolls her onto her side. "Angel!" "Angel!" Gray lefts Angel up into his arms. "Father, a bed?" "Yes Son, this way."

They get into the house. The butlers and maids ask what they can do. Levy sees Angel limp in Gray arms. Sliver tells a butler to quickly run and open up a guest room. To bring a warm blanket and towels. Juiva is following them with Angel's bag in tow. Angel is place on the bed. Gray steps back. He sees flashes from the time at the hospital. When they brought her in on a stretcher. Everyone was waiting for her to arrive at the time. He rush as quickly to get there that day. She had so much blood on her he knew she lost a lot. He never wanted to rethink back at that time. She looked so small, like she does now.

Ur comes in. "Ambulance is on it's way. How is she?" "Don't know yet. She hasn't come to." The Levy comes in with a blanket. "Sir, ma'am we need to get her bathing suit off her." "I will take it off. With our help Levy." "Yes ma'am" Juiva stays in the room to offer her help. The men step outside. Gray storms over to Michelle. "I think you should leave for today. I don't think anyone of us should see you." "Gray, this isn't my fault. I asked her to take a few pictures." "Look, you pull her in intentionally. Don't you have any remorse for what you did." Gray yells at her. She steps back and she bows her head. "I am sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sliver comes up to them. That is enough you two. The ambulance will be here shortly they will check her over.

Her brothers rush into the house with Grandpa. "How is she? How is my Grandchild?" "Don't know, Makarov. Ur called for some help. They should be here soon. Mystogan ask what happen. Gray tells him what he had seen. Both Brothers glare at Michelle. "Shouldn't she leave. I don't think Angel will want to see your face." Jellal snares at her. With her head still down. "I want to apologize to her. When she wakes up."

The Ambulance arrives and the paramedics are usher in by the head butler. They head into the room and Ur, Juiva, and Levy step back out. "Sliver, hold me." Sliver puts his arms around his wife. He feels his wife shaking. "Hunny, what is wrong?" She steps back and looks at the group. "Her scars, so many scars on her body." She covers her face and starts to cry. "Ur, She is going to be OK. It's not like last time. She has a bump on her head." He holds her again. Gray remembers her body wrap in bandages. He knew why she wore the full piece. To hide them. The paramedics come out with her on the stretcher. "We will take her to the hospital. She will need stitches and to be checked over." "OK, we will come." Sliver looks at the Angel. He lets go of Ur. He goes up to Angel. He kisses her bandage fore head. "See you soon, Kiddo." "Does anyone want to ride in the Ambulance with her. We need some medical information." "I'll go with her. I am her Grandpa." They all go outside. Watched Angel being loaded up into the Ambulance, with the old man going in as well. The Brothers leave telling them they will get change and head on over and to meet them there. "Whoever else wants to go. Meet out here in ten minutes." Sliver tells the others. Everyone rushes off to there rooms.

In the Ambulance, Grandpa is holding on to her hand. "My dear child." Angel stirs awake with the HO2 mask on her face. She moans. "Angel! It's Grandpa." "What happen?" "Shhh don't talk for now. You are going to the hospital." Angel starts freaking out. "No no no no don't want to go back. No no no." She starts getting up. Female paramedic tries to hold her still. Gramps read her name plate, Erza. "Can you do something for the child Erza." "No no no no Can't go back. I don't want to go back...no no no." " Your, Granddaughter is strong. I admire her strength. I can give her something to sedate her. Someone needs to hold her still." Gramps comes over and holds her by the shoulders. His hold is stronger then Erza. "Shhh Angel, it's going to be alright." Erza injects her with a drug and they watch as it quickly takes effect. They both sit down. "Something trigger her off?" Erza looks at Makarov. "This child has been through something about 4 years ago. It has push her back to that time." He rubs his chin. He was worried.

Once at the hospital, Angel was seen by a doctor and taken for a Cat scan. She needed stitches and her ankle needed to be wrapped up. The doctor saw on her file about her knee. He couldn't do anything about it. Angel's, own doctor didn't get the permission from her yet to do the surgery. For now there was nothing he could do but put her knee into a brace. Everyone had arrive and all where in her room. They where waiting for her to wake up again. They where told about the freak out in the ambulance. The doctor told them, that she was going to be fine. That she will be using crutches to get around for awhile. Because of her knee and ankle. Her Cat scan came back clear. They where so happy to hear the news. They all took turns being in the room. Her Brother's and Grandpa left the room with Ur and Sliver. Gray, Michelle and Juiva and Lyon where now in the room. Lyon was holding her hand and Gray took the other one. "It feels like just like four years ago, Little brother." "I know, Lyon. This time is different. She is alive." "Juiva is glad to see that Angel will be alright. Juiva, knows how Lyon was hurting for his friend last time." She holds onto his hand. "We should leave for now and let her rest. The nurse will let us know when she wakes up." Lyon says looking over at his Brother. " "Yeah, sure." Gray told Michelle to leave for home. He kisses her cheek. She waves bye to all and told them how sorry again she was.

They where ready to leave the room. When Gray hears a moan from the bed. He sees her waking up. "Lyon go and get a nurse." Lyon looks back and sees her waking up. He nods his head. Gray closes the door and walks over to the bed. "Angel?" Her eyes flutter opens. She slowly opens up. She looks around the room. Her hearts to race. Gray look at the monitor that she was hooked up too. "Angel? Calm down." "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital now, take it easy." She starts freaking out again. 'No no no. I can't.. I can't stay..no no no." She tries to get up again. Gray holds her down. She yells. "Let me go!....no no no. Don't like being here." Gray doesn't know what to do. "Angel! Listen it's different from last time." She doesn't listen, she struggles against his strength. "Angel! That is enough. You are hurt." He can't take it anymore. He lowers his head and captures her lips with his. She stops and her eyes widen. He puts his hand underneath her head and put the other one at her side and lowers her back down on the bed. He continues kissing her until he hears the door open. He quickly stands up. He looks at her, with her swollen lips. Her eyes are still wide and staring back at him, but at lest she wasn't thrashing around anymore. The nurse comes in. Can you leave I need to check her over. Gray leaves and looks back at Angel. He sees her hand move to her lips. He then shuts the door.

Angel had to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. They where just doing it as percussion, otherwise she was fine. She hated being there, she hated hospitals. When she finally calm down from being kissed by her former crush and realize she was stuck there. The doctor told her that a muscle was pulled in her leg and she needed to see her own doctor for her knee soon. She was putting it off. Again, she would have to stay in the hospital for the surgery. That was how many she didn't want to do it. She was willing to keep her knee sore instead of getting it fixed. When she was in the hospital four years ago. They had operated on her knee then. They told her she would have to revisited if she injured it again. She had told her family what happen before on assignment. There answer was for her was stop being a photographer. She felt so hurt, that they wanted her to give up her job. She loved taking pictures and going to different places. Stopping, what she was doing was out of the question.

Ur and Sliver came to pick her up. Her Brothers and Grandpa where busy on the Ranch. Lyon and Gray was busy in there jobs. Since her room was upstairs on the farm house. Sliver, had offer a room for her at there place. While she recovers and it would be easy for her to get around. Angel did remind them. That once she was better. Her plans were still going to cabin to take those pictures. Ur, wanted to say no. They didn't want to push her. She always had a strong well and telling her no on anything was useless. Ur helped, Angel get into dress. She had paid for some dresses for her to simply pull over her head instead of wearing pants. She was wearing a light purple short sleeve dress that went to her knees. "Ur you didn't have to get some new clothes. I could have search in the closet for some." "Let me spoil you since you will staying with us. Plus, I haven't really dress you up since you where small. Your Grandpa didn't know what to do with you." Smiles as she combs her hair. "You have grown into such a lovely lady. Silver and I are so proud of you." Angel looks at Ur in a mirror. Saw tears in Ur eyes. She puts a hand on Ur hand and turn around. "I haven't said this before, and I wasn't to sure if I should or not. You and Sliver have always treated me with kindness. When dad passed. Both of you where there for us. I can never thank you enough. You are more of a mother to me, then my real one that left. I love you and Sliver so much. She gives Ur a hug. The older women cries on Angel shoulder. Angel lets her cry. "You are like a daughter, I have always wanted. Thank you for being in our lives. We will always have your back." A nurse comes in with wheel chair. "You have been sign out Miss Fernandes, you are allow to leave now. Please use the wheel chair until you are out side. This is the prescription for your pain pills." Thanks Lisanna. Ur, helped Angel into the wheel chair and she hold on to the crutches.

She was wheeled all the way outside by Lisanna. Angel saw Natsu standing by the limbo. Sliver was putting the shopping bags into the trunk of her car. Angel waves at Natsu. "Hey Nat." "Hey Ange" She laughs at what he called her. She gets up from the wheel chair. The nurse goes back inside. Ur hands her the crutches. "Are you sure you can make it down." "I don't like relaying on people helping me." She slowly makes it half way down the stairs. Natsu comes up to her. "Let me help you." He could see her struggling like last time. He lifts her up bridle style. "Nat put me down. This so embarrassing. I can make it down on my own you know. She wiggles "Yeah, and it's ok to ask for help. So this is me helping you." With Sliver's help they put her into the car. Natsu winks at her as he puts her seat belt on. She turns a shade of pink in her cheeks. Natsu goes around and gets into the driver side. Ur and Sliver get into the car. "Natsu, lets go to the drugstore first then go on home." "Aye Sir." "Angel why is your face so red are you hot. Sliver to on the air." "I am fine really. Don't worry about it."

When they arrive at the house. Lyon, Juiva and Gray and Michelle were there waiting for her outside. Ur and Sliver got out first. Ur retrieves her stuff from the trunk. Angel struggles but get out of the car. Her Ocean blue eyes scan the people in front of her. She really didn't have any interest to see Michelle. She was still mad at her with want she did and ruin her camera. She didn't want to make eye contact with Gray. But her heart was racing unnecessary. Natsu had come around the car. "Need help again." "No! Nat. I think I can manage walking. I can go slow. Don't need to be carried." She takes a few steps. One of her crutches fall from her grasps. She bends to pick it up. But instead she gets pick up instead. She was ready to tell Natsu no, when she sees it was Gray that has her bridle style. She holds her breath for a moment. "Gray..." "Don't Angel. Lets get you settle in." He carries her into the house. She doesn't like this action. She feels his strong arms around her once more. She feels as if her face is on fire. She still remembers the kiss. Angel came to conclusion that the only reason he kissed her was because she was in a panic state of mind. He stop her from being so reckless. With her being under the same house as him. She just hope she recovers quickly and goes back to the farm house.

Gray, didn't like hearing that Angel was carried by Natsu. So when she refuse his offer of help and struggle to walk. He instantly pick her up into his arms. He gave Natsu a look that basically told him to stand down. When Angel was about to protest. He shut her down. With her being underneath the same roof. He wasn't to sure what he was about to do next. He too was thinking about the kiss. Her soft lips touching his. How she felt under his touch. He didn't want a repeat of what had happen in the Hospital.

Ur takes them to the room that Angel would be using while she was there. Even if it was for a short stay. Her room was in the west wing. Her room was across from Gray's and Lyon's was a few doors down. Gray puts down on the bed. Ur puts a pillow underneath her foot and knee. "If you need anything to use the intercom. We put it close to you for you to use." Ur tells Angel. "I can't stay on the bed all the time Ur. I do need to get up?" "I know that Angel. Like I said let us spoil you. I have the Cook make you your favourite food for lunch and supper tonight." "Ur really, don't need to." "Tuff, I am doing it anyways." She comes over and kisses Angel on the forehead. "Need anything now." "Nope, I guess I'll be staring at the walls all day." Lyon walk over the wall. He pushes a button and from the ceiling comes down a projector. "All these rooms have projectors, so you can watch anything." "Wow, I can beige watch Netflix." Lyon hands her remotes. "I think you are going to be OK." "Fine, I will indulged it for now." Michelle comes over to the side of the bed. "I am sorry for what I did to you. I have no excuse for what I did. I was upset. I took it out on you. You probably can't forgive me, I an understand that." Angel didn't like to make people suffer from there actions. Even if was Michelle. "You are forgiven Michelle. Maybe a other time I can take your picture." The blonde hugs Angel. Angel pats her on the back.

Angel looks at Ur. "Where is my camera?" "Everyone looks at one other. "What? What happen to it?" Juiva comes over with the camera in her hands. "Juvia retrieve it from the pool." Angel takes it from Juiva. "Oh no. It went into the water?" Angel tries to turn it on, nothing happens. "We can get you a new one Kiddo." Sliver says to her. Angel throws the camera on the bed. "Can all of you leave me alone for a bit." "Angel it's going to be OK. It's just a camera, can be replace." Lyon says to her. She glares at him. "Just a camera, a camera. It's part of my life's work. Lyon. You say it can be replace." "Angel, stop!" Gray looks at her. She continues. "I was taken from my job in Africa, to come here because these two bribe my boss and yesterday was going great until this one." She points at Michelle. "Chooses to get mad and cause injury to me and I lose my camera. Maybe, I should be dead. I don't have to suffer like this. Juiva comes up to Angel, slaps her in the face. Angel, puts her hand to her cheek and looks stun. "Don't ever say that again. Do you know how much everyone was worried for you back then. Lyonsama was shedding tears. You almost died Angel. Don't take life for grated. Things can be replace, life can't." She runs out of the room. Lyon follows her. "Can all of you please go now." Angel turns on her side.

Everyone leaves the room. Gray closes the door. He could hear her start to cry. "Sliver, what should we do." "We need to give her some space, Ur. Best not to crowd her." "I can't believe she would say that. She was so fragile back then." "I know, hunny." Sliver holds Ur. "She will be alright. One of us will check on her later. Knowing Angel she will say sorry to Lyon and Juiva. Don't worry." Sliver takes Ur down the hallway. "Gray can you check on her later?" "Sure, Dad." Gray and Michelle follow after his parents. "Why would she get so upset by a camera?" Gray didn't want to tell her. When Angel graduate from College. He was the one that bought it for her. She was saving up the money for it from her part time job. She loved it right away. Gray shrugs his shoulders "I don't know why, Michelle. She has her reasons."

Gray went to check on her later. She was fast asleep on the bed. He saw the stain dry tears on her face. He grabs a blanket from a chair, lays it down on her. Some of her hair was in her face. He brushed it a side. "I can always by you a new one." He whispers. He turns off the light and closes the door.

After the third day, of being coop up in the bedroom. She summon Lyon and Juiva to her room. She told them how sorry she was. She didn't mean to take it out on him. She was upset over the loss of her camera she treasure so much. Lyon, offer her to buy her a new one. She refused the gesture. "Juiva is also sorry for her outburst. Juiva still wants to be friends with Angel." "Thanks, Juiva. I am sorry to. You know that was the only time you didn't say anything in third person." "Juiva doesn't understand?" She looks confuse. "Uhh Don't worry about it. Now I want to leave this room." "Are you sure?" Lyon looks at her foot and leg. "My knee is feeling better. I can walk better with the crutches." She gets up from the bed and walks around. "See, all is good." "What do you have anything mind?" "Nothing really, I just want out." Angel heads to the door. She opens up the door and her nose hits something hard. She rubs her nose and she looks up. There stands Gray. He was wearing jeans and a light blue button up shirt. The first few buttons where open. He look very hot in what he was wearing. The thought went through her mind. Gray had put a arm around her. With out her realizing it. "Where are you going?" "I am escaping. I can't be hold up in a room until my ankle is better. I need freedom." "Why didn't you call for help?" "I can walk better now. So it's no problem." She moves around him. She goes into the hallway. "Come on, I want to do something." Gray shakes his head.

Angel really wanted to go outside. She headed out to the area that had the outdoor fire pit and BBQ. There was sofa's and chairs that where covered and chairs around the fire pit. It was evening when she chooses to venture out. She saw her family when they stop by for a few mins at a time. They had been busy with a few people looking at the horses to buy or sell. She stood on a little hill and breaths in clear deep air. She turns to the little group. "Can we have a bond fire and roast hot dogs." "Sure we can, I'll go ask the cook for the trimmings." Lyon goes inside. Angel heads to the fire pit, she puts some logs into the pit. "Angel sit down. I can start it." Gray motions for her to sit. "It's no fun when someone else do it. I do this all the time when I am out in wilderness. I love fires. It always made me feel like I was home. In the next few days. I will be out at the cabin. I can have one all the time." "You are still planing on going?" "Yeah, I already told Sliver and Ur when I was in the hospital. Just need to buy a new camera. Which I would do tomorrow." Gray didn't want her to go up there. Because of her knee. "Sliver already told me today that everything is ready. The place just needs me. He says he overstock the place. I can stay there up until the wedding. Can't believe it's next month Juiva. Are you getting excited?" "Juiva is very thrilled. Everything is almost ready." "Glad to hear it" Angel lights the pits. She throws a few more logs on. She goes in sits down.

The smell from the fire and the sparks that fly up. She stares at the fire. "The nights are starting to get colder." She puts her hand closer to the fire pit. Rubs them together. Lyon comes back with a bag of hot dogs, buns, fixings and few other things. "Where is Michelle, Gray?" Angel didn't really want to know. She was just making conversation. "She had modelling job to do in New York, will be away for a few days." "Good for her?" "You don't like her do you?" "I hardly know the person. Plus she is a ...." She stops herself from saying what she was thinking. Lyon gives her a roasting stick and she puts on a hot dog and sticks it into a fire. "Thanks Lyon." "You didn't finished what you where going to say?" "I don't need to finished it." Gray was going to question her later about it. When know one was around.

Everyone had there fill of hot dogs and Marshmallows. Angel was looking out at the stars. She wanted to capture the picture in front of her. She was still upset about her camera. She looked at Lyon and Juiva. She was on his lap and he had his arms around her. They where so cute together. She wanted to feel that way with someone, to feel contentment in there embraced. Still she was going to end up being single forever. Part of her was happy that she came back for Lyon's Wedding. The other part of her wanted to run. Angel looked over at Gray. He was staring at her, a intense gaze. She turn her face away quickly. She gets up from her chair and walks away with her crutches. Lyon and Juiva didn't even notice that she left.

She walked over to the open filed. She look up at the night sky and the moon. Angel wanted to get away for a bit. She felt cooler being here, away from the fire, rubbing her arms. Something was drape on her shoulders. Gray stands beside her. "My jacket will keep you warm." He looks down at her. "What was you going to say, earlier?" "I told you I don't need to finished it." He stands in front of her. "I think you do. Tell me, I want to know." She shakes her head. "There is really no point in me saying anything. I just said I don't know her all that well." She turns her body and was heading back. He grabs at her hand. "Angel, come on. Just say it." She bites her lip. This was going to take all of her strength to say. "If you wanted to know so much, fine." She tries to fight back tears. Gray, moves, stands in front of her. "She is a prefect ten, Gray. She is tall, beautiful, shapely. I am none of those, at all. I have always felt small with girls like that. With my body the way it is now. No one will want me. With my scars." "Hey don't say that." "It's true. I have never been with anyone since I left. I never dated, hold hands....and." "And what?" She blushes. "I have never had sex." She looks down at the ground. "There, now you know. I can't look at you. I am going back to the room." She hands him back his jacket. Angel says goodnight to the pair still at the fire.

Gray puts on his jacket. He was about to tell her. He already knew all that from before. It was before the crash. They had a huge fight about it. He knew that she felt so self secure. He hated that she put herself down. They never had sex yet, just started dating. When she came around from the accident and open her eyes. She didn't remember anything about them being together. She slip back to what she thought of him, a crush. It hurt him to know that her mind change that way. There where so many times he wanted her in his arms again. He wanted her to come to him, to come home to him. Allow her to remember on her own. Her oldest brother was the only one who knew of their relationship, no one else. When she left, he had to let her go. He gave himself some time too. To put his feelings on hold or push them back into his heart. He started dating random people. Michelle is the longest he has ever dated. When he heard that his parents were wanting her to come back home no matter what it took. He sent Natsu to get her. He told him. That she was stubborn and not to listen a word she says, and to drag her back. When he saw here again first time in four years. Angel took his breath away.

She place the crutches on her bed. Went into the bathroom to have a shower. Her head bang on the tile. "How could I have told him all that. He probably pity me now. She stands underneath the water for awhile. A thought had come to her. "It felt like, what I told him, was deja vu. How could that be?" She shampoo her hair and washes her body. She dresses and gets out of the shower. There was a knock on her door. Walks on over. She opens it and no one was there. She looks down, there was a box. She picks it up and takes it over to the bed. She opens it up, inside was a camera. There was a card. It read. "Enjoy your time capturing pictures at the cabin. Gray. P.s You are beautiful." She kisses the card and puts it close to her heart. "Thank you, Gray."


	3. Chapter 3

The day finally came for her to go the cabin. Angel was fully recover after almost two weeks. Sliver, didn't allow her to go up to the cabin until she was heal. Her knee was still giving her problems. She continue to wear the brace. She knows, she needs to go and see her doctor for the surgery. Still wasn't ready for it to be set in stone.

She was down at the farm house. Her Jeep was filled with what she needed for going up there, for the next month. Everyone had come to see her off. She told them they didn't need to do that. She would call if anything came up. She was all set to go up when a tall blonde spoke. "It would be so great to go to the cabin, you are going too." She looks at Gray. "Can't we head up there too. The cabin is big enough for all of us. You can take pictures of me like you promise." Before Angel could stop her. Lyon also started to talk. "Since you guys want to go. Me and Juiva can take some time away from planing the wedding." "Juiva, would love to go up there as well. Is it alright, Angel." She didn't have the heart to turn down Juiva since the wedding planing was stressful for the two. "Fine, you can come. The only thing I ask is, don't interrupt me when I am taking pictures." Angel, gets hugged by the two women. "I'll head up first since I am ready to go." She gets into her Jeep, waves bye to everyone. She takes the road that heads up to the Cabin.

When she gets to the Cabin. She is in awe of the view. She picks the room she was going to stay in and brings all of her things in. She changed her clothes to the ones she uses for taking pictures and being outside. The clothes made her feel comfortable, easy to move around in them. Not tight fitting. She takes out her new camera, that Gray got for her. Angel, sets the settings on the camera and she heads outside.

The time passes by before she heard someone behind her. "Angel, we are here." She turns and sees Gray. "OK, that is great. You go back to the Cabin. I am going to continue out here." "I will, before that, you need to wear this." He walks over to her. "Your brace, you left it on the bed." She looks down at her leg. She had forgotten to put it back on. "Thanks, I am doing better with out it." He crouches down and he puts it on her. "If we where not here. You probably wouldn't wear it at all." "That is not true. I know my limits." "Really, you didn't hear us come up. You been outside for the last two hours. I am sure your leg is throbbing. Take a rest." "Gray, like I said before leaving. Don't interrupt me while I am taking pictures." "I will to make sure you are OK." "That is saved for you girlfriend, not for me." She goes back to take a other shot. When strong arms left her up. "Rest now, You can take more tomorrow." He carries her back. He goes back into the Cabin. "Is she alright?" Lyon ask in concern. "She is fine, being stubborn is all." He goes into her room and closes the door with his foot. He puts her down on the bed. "Gray, this is so uncalled for. Do, I need to repeat myself. I don't like to be interrupted when doing my job. How dare you carry me back. Right in front of everyone." He lifts up her chin "Don't you ever shut up when someone is worried for you." He leans down and kisses her. The kiss is soft, he sucks on her lower lip and ask for permission with his tongue. Angel opens her mouth and he slips his tongue in. He doesn't need to fight for control. He already had it when he started kissing her.

The time passes by before she heard someone behind her. "Angel, we are here." She turns and sees Gray. "OK, that is great. You go back to the cabin. I am going to continue out here." "I will, before that, you need to wear this." He walks over to her. "Your brace, you left it on the bed." She looks down at her leg. She had forgotten to put it back on. "Thanks, I am doing better with out it." He crouches down and he puts it on her. "If we where not here. You probably wouldn't wear it at all." "That is not true. I know my limits." "Really, you didn't hear us come up. You been outside for the last two hours. I am sure your legs is throbbing. Take a rest." "Gray, like I said before leaving. Don't interrupt me while I am taking pictures." "I will to make sure you are ok." "That is saved for your girlfriend, not for me." She goes back to take a other shot. When strong arms left her up. "Rest now, You can take more tomorrow." He carries her back. He goes back into the cabin. "Is she alright?" Lyon ask in concern. "She is fine, being stubborn is all." He goes into her room and closes the door with his foot. He puts her down on the bed. "Gray, this is so uncalled for. Do, I need to repeat myself. I don't like to be interrupted when doing my job. How dare you carry me back. Right in front of everyone." He lifts up her chin "Don't you ever shut up when someone is worried for you." He leans down and kisses her. The kiss is soft, he sucks on her lower lip and ask for permission with his tongue. Angel opens her mouth and he slips his tongue in. He doesn't need to fight for control. He already had it when he started kissing her.

"Angel! Angel!" She turns around and sees Lyon. "I been calling out for a few mins didn't you hear me?" "No, Sorry I was focus on the view." Angel blinks a few times. That daydream was so vivid. She looks down at her leg, and sees the knee brace on. Since that night after she told him what he wanted to hear. She has been having daydreams of him and her together. Along with those daydreams, flash backs where occurring more and headaches. She rubs her head.

"Angel come on in, dinner is ready." "OK, I'll be in a sec." Gray and Michelle didn't come up to the Cabin yet. They were going to do that tomorrow morning. She was glad she had this little time with Lyon and Juiva. The dark blue hair female. Didn't want Gray to be up here, or Michelle. She didn't want to see them together. She wanted solitude, to be enclosed in her own little world looking out at the Valley.

Dinner was amazing, she praise Juiva on her cooking skills. Then later they played some board games. It was a nice distraction, to laugh and have company. Angel, bid them a goodnight and head to her room. She wanted to get up early the next morning to go hiking up to the Cove. The alarm was sit and she snuggle underneath her covers. It was best to be up before Gray and Michelle got here. Her eyes were slowly closing and her last thought was of taking a pictures.

As she was sleeping she was having a horrible dream, driving in her Jeep. It was raining that day of the accident. Angel was crying and tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how fast she was going or where she was heading. it only took a sec for her to loose control of her car. There was something that appear before her on the road. A child had darted out, She had no time to really react and stop. Her hands where tightly holding onto a wheel, she turn the car hoping it wasn't going to hit the kid. The Jeep flipped a few times and rolled into a neighbours filed. Screams filled the interior of the car, her body moving with the impact with the car. Hitting her head on the window, she flit something stab at her side. Glass breaking from the windows. Then she blacked out.

Angel quickly screams and sat up in bed. Her heart was beating so fast. She put hand to her chest. She pulled back the covers and sat at the edge. Trying to breath, to get air into her lungs. A dream like that hasn't come to her in a long while. She hated it when she had them, knowing that her past would fill her thoughts for days. Always, wanted to know why she was in the Jeep, no one could say anything because they didn't know themselves. She read the clock, it was just after 5am. She shut off the alarm. "Getting up now would be best then trying to go back to sleep." There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" "Juiva heard, Angel scream out. Is Angel alright, Juiva is concern." "I am good. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep Juvia, thanks for checking up on me." "Juiva, says goodnight." "Goodnight." Angel gets dressed, packs her back pack, grabs her camera and heads out.

The sun was about to rise from the east, sky was had a tinge of blue with no clouds. "Going to be a warm day." The stars were still shining brightly before they were not seen again until the later that night. Angel goes off to the side of the house to start taking the trail up to the Caspers Cove. The walk from here to there, wasn't going to be a long one. She had plan out to take it slow and to enjoy everything she sees.

Click of the camera goes off. She had just taken a picture of the valley below. The sun was already in the sky and she has been on the trail for at lest 3 hours. Doesn't matter of how many times you can take the same picture. Each picture was of a different frame. The view from the top and looking over the area below was quite the site. She knew it was beautiful, just took her breath away. She was hearing some voices coming up from the trail, her heart was starting to beat faster. Hoping she would have this time alone. Angel, continue to sat down on the rock. Her knee was sore and she had taken some pills with the water she took. Lyon was the first person she saw come into her view, and the rest was following him. Michelle was last and she swiping the bugs away from her face. She didn't look please, what did she expect a five start hotel out here.

"There you are?" Lyon was making his way over. "You didn't leave a note telling where you were going." "Yeah, I know. The whole point to why I am here is taking pictures." She motions her hand over the Valley below them. Juiva stands beside Lyon. Her eyes get big. "Juiva, loves the view, its studding Angel" "Yes, it is. A very mystic scene you have before you. This is what I love about my job. Pictures can only capture what a person sees but to actually see it with your own eyes is something else." Angel beams as she talks. Gray was watching her, he can see that she was in her element. He didn't like the fact, when they arrive she wasn't around. He figure that she was still avoiding him. He walks over to her. "How long have you been out here for?" She looks down at her watch. "Three and half hours." "Why so early?" "Why not, sometimes if you want a good shot you have to start when you know the lighting is just right." Michelle comes over. "Can we head back down now. These bugs are driving me nuts." "You just got here Michelle, look around and take in the view." Angel tells her. "I am here to enjoy cabin life not nature." She walks away.

They looked at the view for a bit. Until Lyon thought it would best to head back down. Angel told them she was going to stay for a bit longer. Michelle was bugging her to take pictures of her when she got back. "Michelle, we don't have to do it today. We have plenty of time. It's your first day up here. Enjoy it." She scoffs and starts walking back down. "Gray come along." "You go on ahead I will be behind your guys soon. Want to take one last look." "Suit yourself" Gray watches until they were out of view and hearing distance. Gray turns around and sees Angel looking through her view finder taking a other shot. Not once had she got up from where she was sitting, while they where here. He knew the cause of it. "Angel?" "Hmmm What?" She really didn't want to be alone with him. "Your knee, how bad is it." "It's good, nothing to be worried about." "Then stand up and walk back down with me." "I said, I will in a bit. Want to take some more shots." "I think you have enough. Now lets go." "Look, I told you what I said before I left. Don't get in my way." Angel, gets up from the rock and take a few steps. Her knee buckles under her weight, as she starts having flash backs. She puts her hands out and stretch in front of her to brace the impact. Before she could touch the ground. Gray was right there, holding her into his arms. "Angel! What is wrong?" She shakes her head. "I don't know." She puts fingers to her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I been seeing images, flash backs" "Flash backs?" He steps back and looks down at her. "Of what?" "I don't really know. It's all fuzzy and I been getting headaches again." "Again? How long has this been going on" "For awhile, they stop years ago and now it coming back. Something wants me to remember." Gray holds his breath. "She is going to remember?" He thinks to himself. Angel steady herself. "I think I will be fine now. You can go back." "I am not leaving you here after something like that. Plus you are avoiding me from before. You aren't going to continue doing that." "Fine, I will not avoid you. Now go" He comes back closer to her. He puts his hand to her cheek and she looks up at him. "I am not going anywhere, Angel." He rubs her cheek with his thumb. He stares at her ocean blue eyes. His heart beats faster. He leans in and brushes his lips with hers. He looks at her again. "Angel, there is something..." He gets cuts off. "Gray, you have Michelle." She steps back, with tears in her eyes. "Don't, don't do this to me." "Do what Angel?" He moves closer she steps back. He takes a other step and again she steps back. Angel slips from her last step and was about to go backwards down the side of the mountain. Gray quickly grabs her and brings her to his chest. "Gray, let me go." "Can't let you go, not again Angel." She looks up at him. "Again?" He brushes his thumb over her lips. "I can't do it again, I will not let you go." He leans down and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her. Just like her day dream the kiss is soft. She opens her mouth and lets him take a control of the kiss. He tilts her head back to get more access. She melts into the kiss and he holds her up. She feels like this has happen before. She pushes on his chest and steps away from him. "We should head back down." "Angel." "Gray enough, please." She starts walking back down.

Her thoughts where on his words. "Can't let you go, again." She wanted to know, but afraid to ask. They walk back in silence all the way back to the cabin. Gray wanted to continue that kiss. He had finally had her in his arms. He has missed her so much. He knows that she will remember. She will come back to him. Gray couldn't continue seeing Michelle, knowing his true feelings where with Angel. He had to end it with her. He was going to wait until they left the Cabin in a few days. She had a job to go to. The day carried on as if nothing happen on the mountain. Angel keeps avoiding Gray again. She was lost in her thoughts. It hurt her to think, trying to remember something that was there.

The next few days was uneventful. Angel will go out early morning wander around with her camera. Angel, did take some pictures for Michelle on the last day she was there. It was a long session. The diva, was asking for more. Angel got so tired from it all. "Michelle, I think we have enough to update your file." "No, we have to do more. I need perfect pictures." "The pictures we have are plenty. I probably have close to a hundred. You need to pick out a few and that is it." "Angel, I will say when we are done. Now I am posing." "Oh we are done right now." Angel closes up her camera. She starts walking away. "I am not done Angel you get back here. You have to do what the model wants." "Hell no, that is not how it works. The person behind the camera determines when to shut it down. If the model can't live up to the photographer exceptions. They are out of the job." Angel keeps on walking. The others where outside on the deck when they heard the yelling. "Get back here, you bitch." Gray gets up from his chair. Michelle goes up to Angel and pulls on her hair. "Really, Michelle. You are acting like a spoil little brat. Oh wait, you are already are one." She steps on Michelle foot. Michelle back off. Gray goes down the stairs with Lyon follows him. Angel had her back to Michelle. Michelle takes her foot and kicks Angel in back of her right knee. Angel falls on the ground holding her knee. Michelle stands over top of her. "At lest I don't have ugly scars over my body. I have someone that wants me. Who do you have, no one. You are sorry excuse for a human." Michelle spits on Amber. "Michelle, STOP!" "Gary she wouldn't take anymore. We don't have enough." Lyon comes running over to Angel. "Angel are you OK?" She shakes her head. Lyon helps her up. "I will get you inside and lay down on the bed." Lyon looks over to Gray. "If she doesn't leave now brother, I will have her arrested for causing harm" "It wasn't my fault, She was the one that was walking away from me" "Michelle, get in the car. I am driving you back now." "But GRAY!" "NO! Michelle. We will leave here now. Get in the car."

Lyon lays Angel on her bed. "I will get you some ice for your knee." Angel hisses in pain as she takes off the brace. Gray walks into the cabin. "I am taking Michelle down now." He walks over to Lyon. "Keep I eye on Angel until I get back." "You are coming back? I thought you where going to stay back down." "That was the plan not now. I will be back tonight. I will take the Ice to Angel." Lyon hands it to him. Gray walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. Angel was laying down with a arm covering her eyes. "Thanks Lyon, You can sit the ice pack on the bed. My knee is killing me. If you can get Juiva to come in here and help me take off my pants. I can stretch my leg out better." She feels the cool ice pack near her leg. She feels hands unbuckling her pants. She removes her arm and sits up and she sees Gray. "I can help to take it off you." "Gray, it's OK" "Angel don't argue. I am here." Angel starts pulling down her pants. Gray lefts a leg and the other leg and takes it off. He looks down at her legs. He sees the long scar on her right leg. He puts his fingers on the scar. Angel flinches at the touch. "Sorry." "No it's OK." His fingers trails the scar. Her shirt is lifted up some and he sees the scar on her abdomen. His hand moves over to her stomach, he trails the scar. He looks down at her. As she sucks in air from his touch. He lowers his head and kisses her stomach. "Gray...." "You know when we heard you where in the operating room and they told us of your injuries. I was glad to know that nothing of your reproductive system was damage or taken out." Angel touches his hand. He leans closer to her ear. "I want you to have babies Angel" As he stands up he says softly for her not to hear. "My babies." He holds her hand. "I am going to take Michelle back down. Get some rest." He kisses her forehead." He leaves the room. He talks to Juiva and Lyon some more. "Don't let her go outside anymore today." "Juiva will take a good care of Angel, while Gray is gone." "Thanks Juiva."

He gets in the car and dives back down to the main house. "Gray, I know you are upset with me. But see my side of this. She does this for a living, her job is taking pictures." "Michelle, again you went after her leg. What is wrong with you. You may of cause more harm." "I will say sorry to her again. Once she comes back down. All will be forgiven." Michelle, tries to get Gray to see her reason all the way back down the hill. He pulls up to her car and shuts off his. "Gray hunny, why don't we go into the house and have some alone time in your room. Before we go back to my place." She puts her hands around him. He takes her hands and pushes her back "Not this time Michelle, and no other time after this." He gets out of the car and starts unpacking her things. She steps out of the car and goes around to him. "What do you mean by that." "Michelle, it's time to go our separate ways. I am no longer want to have anything to do with you. I was going to break up with you anyways when we came down. After what you did, just now. Confirms that this is for the best. You need to go." " You aren't breaking up with me, you can't. I am not leaving until you give me answer why." "I think, I did Michelle. Your behaviour is unacceptable." "Are you breaking up with because of her?" "She points to the mountain." Ur and Sliver come out of the house and see them talking. "What is going on out here?" Sliver says looking at the two. "Your son is breaking up with me. Over something so gibberish." "It's not, Michelle, you cause harm to Angel." "What happen to Angel is she OK?" Ur comes down from the house. "She will be fine Ur. She is only putting on a act for him and the others. She was rolling on the ground holding her knee." "Angel, doesn't do that. Would never act in that way." Ur moves closer to the blonde. "What did you do to her?" "Mother, she was kicked in the leg by her." Ur gaps. "Michelle, I have tolerated you since started dating my son. If he is breaking up with you now. I say that is good thing. I want you to leave." "You can't be siding with that little bitch. This is all her fault, he is breaking up with me because of her. What does she have that I don't Gray?" "She has me Michelle." "She has you. You have never been together with her." He slams her car door after putting the last of her stuff in. Gray looks over to his mother and father. This will be the first time he has mention this in front of them. "We where together fours years ago, before the car accident. We started dating back then. When the crash happen and she came back to us. She doesn't remember our time together." Gray hears his Mother say. "Oh my dear Son." "Now, you know why this is the end. Good bye Michelle." "I can't believe I am being dump because of her. Fine, I will go. Don't even think of coming back to me if it doesn't work out." "That is not going to happen." She gets into her car and speeds out.

Ur and Sliver come up to Gray. "Son why didn't say something to us back then." Sliver puts his hand on his shoulder. "We didn't want anyone to know yet." "So what are you going to do now." Ur says. "She still doesn't remember us. I been waiting for her to regain her memories and come back to me on her own." "Son, do you love her?" "I have always loved Angel, Ever since she came here." Ur has tears in her eyes. "I knew she had a crush on you, but didn't think you had feelings for her." "What are you going to do to bring back her memories?" "I can't really push her into remembering Dad. She has been having flash backs recently. She say something wants her to remember." "If you need us for anything. Let us know?" "I will father." Ur hugs him. "I love you son, and Angel. Go get her." "I will, I am not going to let her go again. I need to get back to the Cabin." "Alright Son. Take care." He gets back into his car and drives back up the trail. Ur looks at Sliver. "We finally going to have her as a Daughter, Sliver." He smiles at her. "It was only a matter of time Ur. We knew what those two felt for each other during that time." He hugs his wife "Come on lets go back inside." He takes his wife hand and leads her in.

Gray was back at the Cabin. Everyone was sleeping when he arrive. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He had gone into his room and he was getting ready for bed. When he heard something coming from Angel's room. He got up and went to her door. Lyon and Juiva come out of the room. "Is she having a other nightmare?" "A other one?" "Yeah she had one the first night we were at the Cabin. She never had a other one until now." "I will deal with it you two go back to sleep." "Are you sure brother?" "Yeah, I am positive." Lyon takes Juiva hand and goes back into their room. Angel was having the same dream about the car crash. The same images where playing in her dream. The child, the rolling of her Jeep, and being rolled with it. The stabbing she felt in her stomach. All the windows breaking. She screams and sits right up in the bed. "Angel?" Gray comes into the room. He sees the panic look into her eyes. Her hand clutching her chest. She gets out of bed, trying to breath. "I can't breath, I can't breath." "Angel, take easy. I am right here." She is pacing back and forth. He come up to her. He takes her by the shoulders. "Angel, it's me Gray . Snap out of it." She looks at him. She realize he is there. "Gray, the nightmares. It's of the crash. I see it recurring over and over again. The kid coming out of nowhere, flipping of the Jeep, windows breaking. me screaming." She covers her ears. "Come on lay back down. Your knee." "Gray, I can't go back sleep. I just can't, I can't lay down in this bed." "Shhh it's OK. I am not going anywhere."

When she wouldn't move from her spot. He sweeps her up into his arms. He carries her to his room. He lays her down. He gets undress and lays beside her. He pulls a blanket up over them. Gray pulls her to his chest. He never knew she was having nightmares. He wonder for how long, since the crash? "Is this why, she can't remember us?" He rubs her arms. "Gray, I am scared. It always feel so real." "Angel don't think about it anymore. Take your mind of it." "I can't Gray. I don't know how." He rolls her on to her back. "Angel if you don't calm down. I am going to do something, that I might be able to stop. There could be consequences from my actions." He rubs her belly. "Even though I so want you to carry one for us." He kisses her cheek. She looks at him. Not getting what he is saying. Still stuck in her thoughts. "Carry one?" "Angel, it would be your first time. If you want your mind off the nightmare. I can make love to you. If we did, we aren't prepare. I could get you pregnant. She stares into his eyes. He rubs her cheek. "Its all up to you. Angel." "Why, would you want too. I am not the type of girl you go for. I have a body that is scar up. You have a girlfriend that you just drop off. I am not a perfect ten. I have always felt...." She gets cut off by his kiss. "Shhh enough talk like that." He puts her head on his chest and rubs her back. "We will stay like this for now." "Gray...I.."Angel, Like I said. I will not stop if you carry on like this." She sees flash backs in her mind. She sees herself in Gray's arms. Laying down like this. She nods her head. "That is my girl, My Angel." She has heard him say that before. Angel touches her head. She thinks to herself. "What does this mean?" She closes her eyes. She slowly drifts off to sleep. Gray hears her breathing and knows she is a sleep. He pulls her close to him. Soon he will have to tell her, he wanted to wait. To see if she came around on her own. If the nightmares are affecting her this way. He might have to push her to remember. "Angel, come back to me. to us" He closes his eyes and holds her tightly to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Angel woke up still in Gray's arms. She gently pulled back the covers and remove his arm around from her waist. She was about to slide out of bed. When strong arms pulled her back down in bed, and recovers her up with the blanket. She looked up at him. "Gray, can you let me go so I can get up?" He props up his head with his hand he looks down at her. His other hand is on her waist."I don't want to let you go. I have said that before." "How can you say that, when you have a girlfriend?" "I guess I can tell you now then later. I broke up with Michelle yesterday when I took her back down." "Oh sorry, to hear that." "No you aren't? After the way she treated you yesterday. You should be filled with glee. I to didn't like what she did." He moves his hand to her knee and rubs it with his hand. "How is it?" "Still hurts, I should be ok in a few days." He pushes he brows together. "Angel, why don't you go for the surgery?" "How did you know about that?" "When you were in the hospital last. The doctor inform us that you still didn't give your doctor permission yet." Angel moves her knee away from Gray's touch.

"That is none of your business. He had no right to mention anything on it." "I want to make it my business, Angel." "You need to get it done. It's causing you to much pain and discomfort. How will you be able to take pictures if you can't move around. I have the right to be worried. I don't want you to be suffering." He comes closer to her. He rubs her cheek. "I care to much for you, please get it done." She moves his hand out of the way. "It's not your call. I can't do the surgery anyways." She moves around him limping. She goes over to the door to open it up and he already had his hand his hand holding it closed. "Why, Angel?" She doesn't look at him. "I don't like hospitals, I am afraid of them. Ever since the car crash. All that is there is death. I to almost didn't make it." Tears falling down her face. "Do you know what it is like to have your chest open, to know they had to manually start it up again. I had hands in me Gray. I can't go through that again." He turns her around. "That is why I will be with you. Your life is not in any danger now. If you don't get your knee fix you will always have problems with it." He wipes her tears away. "Go see your doctor or I will personally take you myself. "I'll try, but not making promises" "Fine, but if you don't see your doctor before the wedding. I will take you." She opens up the door and leaves to go back to her own room.

Gray watched Angel closely for the remainder of the time he was up at the Cabin. He didn't want to go back down or deal with work. He was very worried over her. He was going to keep his word. If she didn't see her doctor he would take her over his shoulder and force her to go. She would always say her knee was fine, but he could tell that she was putting on a brave face. So she didn't want to go. Her nightmares were happening more too. He would wake up from his bed and he would bring her into his. He always carried her, and she didn't protest at all. His brother Lyon and Juiva was concern as well. They knew that with Gray beside her, looking out for her she would be ok. Lyon, was elastic over the break up of Gray and Michelle. Now he notices how his brother was swooping in on Angel. He can see it in his eyes how much he cares for her. He hope that soon, they would be together. He wanted Angel to be filled with happiness.

She was looking through her camera at a deer that had venture into the area. The male buck was in his glory with massive horns to show how powerful he was. Angel, didn't want to scare it away. She creep slowly forward. With each step she took, was carefully plan, no breaking of twigs, or crunching of leaves. She was about to take the shot when her head begin to ache. She was tired from the night before. She had pretend to sleep in Gray's arms. Her nightmares where taking a troll on her. When she would have one, she couldn't get back to sleep. She believed that Gray knew that too, but didn't say anything. Angel was rubbing her temple when she heard someone come up behind her. She wanted to let them know not to come because of the deer. It was to late, once the animal saw Gray. He scattered, Angel put down her camera at her side. No point in telling him to return were he came from.

Gray, wanted to have a word with Angel before he left. He saw her rubbing the side of her head. "Another headache?" Angel squints one eye at him. "Yeah, I wish they would stop and the flashbacks too." "Anything new from them?" He was hoping for a yes. She never gave him clear view as to what she saw. He didn't want to press her. "No, same images." She still didn't want to tell him. They were of them together. She thought it was from a dream she had of him and her together, but they where real. "Come here, I need to talk to you." "About what?" She takes a few steps forward. The pain in her head increase. She was seeing bright lights in her eyes. This wasn't a normal Headache it had turn into a migraine. She starts to get dizzy and she starts losing her balance. Gray runs to her and holds her up. "Angel!" "I am OK, It's a migraine the sunlight is making my head pound. I just need to be in a dark room." He was going to lift her up. "Gray, I can walk. You only have to hold onto me." He takes her arm and they walk into the house. He sits her down on the couch. "Lay here, I'll close all the blinds." He really didn't want to leave now. With out anyone here for her. Lyon and Juiva already went back down this morning to do some last Wedding details. He comes back from closing off any light in the room. "What can I do to help." "Nothing really. I'll take some pills and fall and try to rest." He comes in sits on beside her on the couch. "What you need is not rest, but sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping from those nightmares." "Like, I said they are to real for me. Scares me to my core. If only I could remember why I got into the car that day."

Gray and Jellal had figured out. It was to do with Chance. He was being sold. Angel had heard about it, she was on her way home, in the rain and was going way to fast. Then a small child had come on to the road. She tried to stop, but it was to late. The Jeep rolled into a neighbours filed. Jellal, didn't think it was a good idea to tell her. Gray, had the selling of his horse stopped. He was planing on telling Angel, before the sale went through. She was away at the time. Jellal had told her over the phone. A day before Chance was going to be taken. Once she heard the news she rush from where she was at taking pictures. She didn't tell anyone she was on her way home. They found out when the police notified them of the crash.

"I do not want to leave you knowing how you are feeling right now." "You to have go back today?" "Yeah there is some meetings I can't reshuffle." "I'll be fine, here alone. Lyon and Juiva already left. There Wedding is in a week away. I am glad they had a breathier from planing." He sits down on the couch. He looks into her ocean blue eyes. "If you need me, call any time. Even if it's during a meeting." He rubs her cheek. "Don't worry so much. I have the place to myself now for the next three days until I am home. I can take as many pictures with out being interrupted." He stands up, don't take anymore today. Just sleep." He kisses her on the fore head. "I'll call you later." "Gray, you do not have to" "I will anyways." He goes to the door. "I will call, if I don't get answer I will come up." She gives him a salute "Aye sir."

Sure to his word, he did call her. She did pick it up. It happen every day until she was ready to be back home herself. She had made a appointment with her Doctor. Dr. Wendy Marvell, and she didn't tell Gray about it at all. When she got back to the Ranch. She went to see her brothers and Grandpa. She shown them the many pictures she had taken. "Sister, you have such amazing talent." "Thanks Mystogan. I have always be glued to taking pictures. Now you know why I do it so much." "I am glad you found something that you love to do. Even if it takes you away from us." "I am sorry, brother. I will try to make more of effort to be back home more often." "We will absolutely love it." "What are you going to do now. I have to get back to work?" "I have appointment in town, I am going to see Wendy?" "Going to finally have the surgery.? "Even though I don't want to go through with it. A certain person was going to force me to go." Mystogan laughs. "At lest he knows you well enough to put up with your stubbornness" "Hey." She puts her hands on her hips. "I have to get going. Brother, if you do see the blue eye raven. Don't mention anything where I went." "I'll try, Sis." She hugs and kisses him on the cheek and heads out.

She was walking to her Jeep when a black car pulls up to her. "Hey Angel." "Hi Nat. What is going on?" "On my way to pick Gray." "Oh, ok." Her hearts beats at he sound of his name. "What are you up too?" "I have appointment in town." "Want me to give you a ride?" "No, Thanks, Don't know how long I will be." "I will see you later. I have to go now." Before Angel could tell Natsu not to say anything to Gray he was already gone. "Maybe, I will not come up in conversation."

The ride to the appointment wasn't fun. She didn't want to do this or go through with it. Gray was right, that she couldn't continue be in pain. She parked her Jeep and got out. Wendy, office was on the fourth floor and they didn't have elevator in the building. With going up the stars and coming back down. It was going to hurt her knee. All the bending she was going to do. She made the climb up and got into the office and sat in a chair. Waiting for the throbbing to subside. It was a other ten minutes before she the Doc.

"Angel so good to see you again. So I heard you are ready to do the surgery." "Yeah, as much as I don't want to. I am going to go ahead with it." "That is great to hear. Let me check you knee over." Wendy puts her hands on her knee. She she moves her knee around. The pain is not bearable. "I see it has gotten worse then last time. I also read from the notes sent to me from the hospital of what happen. Has anything else happen from then until now.?" Angel tells Wendy about Michelle kicking her the leg. "You never got it check out after that?" "No, I had put ice on it for a while" Wendy pulls her pant leg down. "I can book the surgery right away. You could be in the hospital with in 72 hours." "That fast, eh." "Yep, the sooner it gets done, then the faster you are on to recovering." "Can't we postpone it until after this Wedding I have to attend?" "No, Angel best to do it now. You have put it off far to long." "Alright, I will have to let the Wedding party know that I might not be able to attend." "When is the Wedding." She gives out the date. Wendy told her she will be able to go. But she will be in a wheel chair with her leg up. Once the appointment was over and the rearrangements were made with the hospital. She would be notifed by phone to come in.

She was able to make it down the stairs and out to her Jeep. She couldn't wait to get home and take off the brace and lay down. The drive home was painful. She was using the gas and break. So each movement scream out at her. When she turn off the main road and was heading towards the Ranch. A black car was blocking her way. Standing, leading against the car with his arms crossed, was Gray. He steps away from his car, walks over and opens up the Jeep door. "Gray?" He doesn't say anything. He lefts her up into his arms and carries her back to his car and puts her into the front seat. Angel didn't even see Natsu, get into her Jeep. Gray gets behind the wheel and turns the car around and starts driving. He drives past the ranch and the farm house. She looks at him. Again she calls out his name. "Gray?" She could tell he was mad. He pulls up to the Main house. Angel opens up her door to get out. "Stay put!" Angel remains in the car, until Gray comes around the car and lifts her up into his arms once more. The head butler opens up the door. "Her room is ready, Master Gray." "Thanks." He walks her down to the west wing. The room she was using before, the door was already open. He went inside, put her down on the bed. He hands her one of her nightgown. "Change, then we will talk." He leaves her room and Juiva comes in. "Juiva was ask by Gray to help Angel" "Juiva, you don't have too. You are so busy as it is." "Gray, Is Juiva's soon to be family. Juiva will always be glad to assist." Juiva, helps Angel out of her clothes. She was glad for the help. She screamed when she had to straighten out her leg, to get the pants off her. When she was done, Juiva helped her to the bed.

Gray comes back in as soon as Juiva leaves. With a Ice pack in his hand. He gently puts it on her knee. She hisses at the coldness and the pain. "Why didn't you tell me." "Tell you what?" "Angel, Natsu told me about the appointment and I phone Wendy. She said that you are in a quite a bit of pain. I could have gone with you." "What could you have done? How do you know I was seeing Wendy?" " The Wedding is coming up and I told you I would take you in myself if you didn't do it. I wanted to give you my support, hold your hand, carry you up all those stairs. Now I know you are going to be doing the surgery here soon. I am going to be with you when go in." He holds her hand. He brings her hand up to his lips. He gently gives it kisses. "I am going to let you rest. I also told Wendy to phone me and let me know when you will be going in." "Gray, she can just call me." "Nope, have you go in with out me knowing about it. Not going to happen." He stands up from the bed. "I will check on you later."

Two days later, the waiting to know when the call was going to come through was brutal. Angel, didn't like it. To get her mind off it. She went down to the Ranch. A ride will do her good. Her Grandpa and Brothers were outside with some of the other trainers . She waves and walks past them. She was on her way to see Chance. She was standing by the fence when he came over. "Good day to you Chance do want to go for a other stroll." Angel takes him into the barn she gets Laxus again to saddle him up. Some of the other hires she has know from before, were talking. They look over at her and Chance. She catches their conversation as they whisper. "Hey remember, when Chance was going to be sold all those years ago and all of sudden it didn't go through." "Yeah wasn't it the day that Angel got into that car crash." Angel stop and turn to the two men. She went over to them. "Can you tell me again what you just said." They both look at her as if she should have already known. "Chance, was going to be sold. Then it got stopped. You should already know this." Jellal comes over with Natsu following him. He was in regular clothes. Angel steps back from the two men. She starts having flashbacks. Angel is on the phone with her brother he is telling her of the sale. She looks over at her brother beside Natsu. She collapses on the ground. The both ran over to her. She is holding her head. "Angel!" "Sister! What is wrong?" Her flashbacks start changing she starts seeing them more clearer. She closes eyes, it's so intense, that she could pass out.

Angel starts remembering. Not of just the crash and Chance being sold but of her time with Gray. When he ask her out, their first date, the first kiss, everything. "I remember, Oh God, I remember." Tears falling down her face, she can't stop crying. She stands up and she looks at her brother. "I have to go, I have to get of here." "Angel, wait." Angel, quickly gets on Chance and she puts him into a full run out of the barn. The pain in her knee she ignores. She makes Chance jump the fence and she takes off. Jellal, and Natsu run out of the barn. "This isn't good." Jellal runs back into the barn. He looks at the two guys. "What did you say to her?" They tell him. "You idiots were not allow to tell her a thing from back then." Jellal runs out of the barn he goes over to his Brother and Grandpa. He tells them what happen. "She is thinking right right now, she could get seriously hurt." Mystogan says "Children calm down we need to think, we know where she will go with Chance." Natsu comes over. "I can help?" "My boy I want you to get a hold of Gray." "Yes sir."

Gray was in his office, he just got off the phone with Wendy they had just booked her in for tomorrow morning at 10am. He was just about to use his cell phone to call Angel. When his phone started to ring he picks it up. "Hello?" "Sir, it's Natsu we have a emergency at the Ranch." "What has happen Natsu." "Its Angel, she bolted out of the barn with Chance. She over heard the trainers talking about Chance being sold years ago. She was clutching her head saying she remembers." Gray pushes him self out his chair. "Shit, I am on my way. Get Sandy ready." He hangs up the cell. He leaves his office in the rush and heads out towards his car. Gray wanted to tell Angel about that on his own. He was worried, for her to run off like that. She is not thinking right she could get hurt. He gets into his car and speeds home as fast as he can.

He makes it home and drives up to the Ranch. He gets out of his car, and takes off his Jacket. He has no time to change. The blue hair Raven runs over to her brothers and Grandpa. Natsu has Sandy ready. "Has she come back?" They all shakes their heads. "We have talked to our other workers that are out there and they haven't seen her yet." Jellal looks at Gray. "OK, I will go over to the river. Lets hope she is there." Gray gets on the horse. He puts Sandy into a run and heads to the river. Gray hopes that she is alright that nothing has happen.

Angel, went to the River. It was the only place she could feel at peace. Right now that wasn't helping her. She couldn't stop crying, it was all to much for her. Her feet where in the water. The sorrow she felt, wanted to go deeper into the river and not think about it all. Angel could hear other person ride up behind her. She turns around and there is her love, the one she didn't remember being with, getting off the horse. He comes closer to her she steps back. "Angel?" "I remember Gray, Oh God I remember everything." She holds her head. "I remember how I came home that day." He steps closer to her. "Angel." He wanted her into his arms. "What else? Angel? What more do you remember." Angel looks at him. "I remember us, Gray." She falls into her knees in the River. He comes running to her. "Angel." He gets into the river and pulls her to him. "I remember everything. How could I have forgotten, us" She puts her face into her hands, she continues to cry. "Shhh it is ok. Everything is ok and going to be alright." He gets her out of the water. "Angel, lets go back. We can talk." "Gray, four years. I miss four years with you." "Come on we need you to get of those wet clothes. He hooks Sandy up to Chance. He helps Angel onto him, and he gets behind Angel. He pulls her close and warps a arm around her. He needed to get her home and warmed up. As they rode back. Angel couldn't snap out of her state. "Gray, I am so sorry, so sorry." "Shhhh nothing to be sorry for."

Gray gets back to the Ranch. Angel has stop talking and she is in a still state. He gets off the horse and he gets her into his arms. Her brothers come over. "I am taking her over the main house." He looks at Jellal. "Angel remember us. I am not about to loose her a second time." He nods. Gray puts her into his car in the back seat. He ask Natsu to drive them over. Gray holds onto Angel until the get to the house. Natsu holds open the door and Gray carries her inside. "Natsu go and tell my parents. I am taking her to her room." He sees Levy in the hallway. "Levy come with me please." "She is ok Master Gray." "She got her clothes wet, I need you to help change her. Get her into a nightgown and turn the fire place on in her room." "Yes sir."

He places Angel on to her bed and steps out of her room. His Mother and Father come running down with Natsu. Ur goes into the bedroom to help out Levy. Lyon and Juiva come out of his room. Gray tells all of them what happen. Lyon and Juiva were shocked to know that four years ago. His brother was already dating Angel. "Why didn't you say anything back then." "I couldn't, Angel was in a fragile state back then. I wanted to tell her, but she went back to thinking as me as just a crush. We were only dating for a short time before the Jeep rolled. Then I had to let her go. I put my feelings on hold. I am not going to let her go a second time." "You should have said something to us, instead of keeping to yourself. We were all worried for Angel back then. We could have helped." "I know you could brother, I didn't want to pressure her into remembering. I wanted her to come to me on her own." Ur comes out of the bedroom with Levy. "She is in bed Gray. I think you need her to sleep for a bit." "Yeah, I will, Mother. I am going to be in my room. There is some phone calls that need to be made." "Remember Son, you can lean on us if you need anything. We love her too" Sliver tell his Son. "I know father, thanks" Before Gray goes into his room. He slips in to see Angel. She was already sleeping in her bed. He brushes her hair out of her face. He bends down and kisses her cheek. "My Angel, my love." He closes door and goes to his room.

After he made his few phone calls and other business. Gray was on his veranda. He needed to get some fresh air. He also at some point needs to tell Angel of her surgery for tomorrow. One of his phone calls was to Wendy. He ask her if they can rearrange it, but to his displeasure it couldn't be so. Because they already book the operating table. He was going to give her one more hour and wake her up. Gray goes and takes a shower, he gets into his night wear. He was just about to head to Angel room. When he heard her screaming. He runs to her room, she is having a other nightmare. Angel sits up in bed, she looking around the room. Trying to get some air into her lungs. Her door opens and Gray comes in. She pulls back the covers and he picks her up into his arms and carries her back to his room. He lays her down and lays down beside her. Pulling the covers around them. They don't say anything. He gives her confront, rubs her back. She moves closer to him. Angel now knows she doesn't have to back away from him anymore. After a few mins of her heart calming down. "Angel, I know this isn't the best time but your knee surgery is tomorrow. I will be with you all the way." He feels her nodding her head in his chest. "How is your knee now?" "Painful."

He pulls back the covers and sits up on the bed. He moves his hand over to her knee. He rubs it softly, like before. "Even touching you like this. I see how hard it is for you." She tries to not to show how much pain she is in. "You can't fool me My Angel, I have known you for so long." He lowers his head and kisses around her knee and scar. He stops and he looks at her. He crawls over to her. As he moves closer, they stare at each other. Angel, holds her breath. The look in his eyes was just like that that time at the camp fire. The intensely of his gaze set shivers down her body. "Angel." He softly says. His face lowers to her neck and starts kissing the neck. He pulls down her spaghetti strap off her shoulder and the other one. He sees the scar in the middle of her chest. "Gr....ay" She barely can say out his name. "Let me kiss your scar here" The tip of his fingers touches the scar on her chest and slowly moves downward. He lowers his head, and kisses the top of her scar. His lips moves along the scar until he reaches the end. He pulls her nightgown down more. Gray, takes a hand rubs at her breast. His thumb moves her nipple in circles. He kisses the other side of her neck. Sucking and leaving bites. The other hand plays with her other breast and does the same thing to her nipple. He pinches both of them. "Angel," He says into her ear. Angel arches her back at the touch and moans his name.

He takes off her nightgown, he lays her back down on the pillow. His eyes move all over her body. She is only in her underwear. He captures her lips with his. His kiss is different this time, not soft, just slightly rougher. He licks at her top lips wanting his tongue in. When she doesn't open his hand moves down to her panties. He runs his finger along the top, he finds the little bow on them and pulls it down, revealing her other lips. His finger goes and touches her clit. She gasps at the sensation. He takes his chance and slips his tongue into her mouth. He moves his tongue in her mouth and does the same motion when his moves his hand to the untainted opening. One finger moves around inside her. He always wanted to be her first. He never wanted to go out with any other guy. He made sure they where scared off. He feels her starting to get wet. He puts to fingers in. He doesn't want to hurt her when he takes claim of her.

He breaks off the kiss, they are both panting and breathing in air. He watches her face has he continues to move his fingers in her. Her eyes have a lusty look to them. As he fingers her, his thumb rubs at her clit once more. He watches as she arches herself of the bed. She is clutching the bed sheets. "Gray....I feel something happening..." He smirks "It's normal, Angel ride along with it. It's your first time."

She was about to cum when there was knock on the door. "Gray, do you know where Angel is?" He doesn't stop his movements, he keeps pumping his fingers into her. He lowers his body and sucks on her clit. She grabs his pillow and covers her face with it. "She is in here with me. Lyon. She had a nightmare it was horrible. She is still sleeping. I will wake her up soon." He licks around her clit, giving her nibbles with his teeth. "OK, We are going to bed now. See you in the morning" "In the morning, Lyon." She tries to close her legs. With Gray's hands he spreads her apart. "We must stop Gray." "No." He says in a husky voice. "You need to cum." He continues giving her pleasure. "Gray....I...I.." "Cum, Angel." He puts his fingers back in and he keeps sucking and licking on her clit. He wanted to take her. He had to wait for a other time. He was going to make dam sure there is one. He couldn't get enough of her juices. Her virgin juices. She arches her bottom off the mattress. "Gray...I am....I am.." "I know, I can feel you." His tongue replaces his fingers inside of her. She moves her hips in the action of having him in her. She squirms underneath him. He gives her a few more thrusts and licks at her clit. She arches her back as he feels the wave of her orgasm. "Gray...." She lowers her self back down. "You did it." He moves up towards her. He wraps his arms around her. He feels her body shaking with a other wave.

She has a big smile on her face. "That was defiantly a first. At lest there was no consequences." Knowing what she means. He puts a hand on her stomach. "Maybe next time." "Gray...I..don't." She blushes and turns her head away. "I know, you aren't ready. But Angel...." He turns her head. "I will be when you are ready. Prepared or not." He kisses her lips. "You haven't had anything to eat yet. From what you did right now. You must be very hungry." She blushes. "Gray?" "Yes, Angel" "I have miss you." "I have missed you so much Angel. I am not going to let you go again." "Tomorrow is your surgery, we need you to eat and sleep." "Can I sleep in here with you?" "Of course." He helps her to get redressed. He carries her down the kitchen for something to eat. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

8:30 is when they arrived at the hospital. Angel was all nervous, to think she was back here again for her knee surgery. Gramps and her brothers were in her room as Gray was talking to Wendy. She was on the bed, underneath the covers wearing a hospital gown. The nurse that was beside her was prepping her for surgery. A needle was placed in her hand and it was hooked up to a bag.

Dr. Marvel and Gray came in, he walked to her beside and hold her hand. "Now Angel, its a simple surgery I have done many times. It will be about five hours long. You will come back here for recovering." "How long must I stay here for?" "Until tomorrow, your leg will be bandaged up, and still wear your brace. You will not be able to walk for at lest a few weeks. I will be sending a wheelchair with you. Gray, here said you will be staying with him." "Will her knee be better after this." Jellal question. "We will not know until the first couple of check ups." "What about her work? She shouldn't go back to taking pictures." "Mystogan! I still want to continue doing my job." "Sister, for your best interests we don't want you too. We know you love your job. But if you get hurt again. Your knee might not work right again." "I have told you, I will continue doing what I love doing." "Angel, calm down we can talk about this after the operation." "Gray! Why can't I talk about it now." He rubs her cheek. "They want the best for you, like I do. We will talk about it afterwards." She frowns. "Fine, but I am continuing with my career." Gray didn't want to argue about it right before she had to be taken to the operating room. He has been thinking too, that she shouldn't go and take pictures anymore. He knows it will crush her, but he wanted her with him. This was there new begging, he be dammed if she was going to some exotic place to take pictures for six months. Gray wanted a life with her, to build their future together. To get married, start the family he so wants with her. Four years was a long wait for him, they both needed to make up for that lost time.

"Amber are you ready?" Wendy looks at her patience. "No! I am not liking this at all. I can't go under the knife again." Gray squeezed her hand. "It will be fine. I'll be right here when you wake up and stay for as long as you need me." She locks eyes with him. "I am scared Gray." "I know you are My Angel." He kisses her. Her brothers and Grandpa come over the bed too. "We will wait with him as well. All of us don't have to go back to the Ranch until later this evening, my child." "Grandpa, thank you." Her family gives her a kiss on the forehead. A nurse comes in, and start wheeling the bed out of the room. Gray holds her hand as they go down the hallway to the waiting elevator, to take her up a floor. Angel's heart is beating fast. "I can't do this. Stop, the bed." "Angel, this is already in motion it can't be stop." Tears start to fall from her eyes "I can't...I can't. I can't go on." Gray looks at the nurse. "Can you give us a moment." "You have two minutes." He sits down the bed next to her. He wipes the tears from her face. "You can do it, I know how strong you are. Put your stubbornness to go through this." He leans down and looks into her eyes. "I was going to wait when you were back home to say this to you. Now is good time as any to say what I feel. I love you, Angel. I have loved you since we were, young. You are my light, my love. I don't want you to go through pain no more. Beyond this elevator is going to be a new chapter in our lives. We finally back together. I have miss you greatly over these years. You have know idea, how many times I wanted to come to you, sweep you off your feet. I wanted the person I fell in love with four years ago. That is why I waited for you to regain your memories on your own. You are my soul mate." Amber puts a hand to his cheek. Kisses his lips. "Gray, I love you too. My life for the last four years, have been thoughts of you. I reverted back to who I was before you ask me out. I thought you wouldn't look my way. Having someone else on your arm, instead of me. You have been in my dreams and in my heart. I don't know what you would have done If I didn't remember." "I would have continue to wait until the end of time, for you return to me." The nurse comes back over. "We got to go." Gray gets off the bed. "I will be right here, when you get back." "Promise?" "I don't need to promise." He kisses her again before she goes on up. He stands at the door of the elevator. "Hurry back, My Angel."

Everyone was waiting around for the surgery to end. They were sitting in chairs, watching the clock clink on by. "It feels like the other time." Mystogan got up form his chair to put his empty coffee cup into the trash. "But it isn't, she is alive." Gray looks to the older male. Her brother put his hand through his hair. "The waiting is the same, pacing these halls, listening to any word coming from those doors." They could all remember so vividly, that day. Gray had his heart in throat when he came to the hospital, not knowing what they would find. If she was alive or not. "Mystogan, your sister is strong. She needs this surgery. I told her if she didn't get it done before my brother's wedding, I was going take her in myself." Mystogan walks over to him. "My sister wouldn't need the knee operation if it wasn't for you." "What do you mean by that?" "Gray, you were selling Chance, if Jellal didn't know about it. He would have been gone with out her knowing until much later." Gray gets up from his chair. He look over at Jellal, he wasn't suppose to mention anything of what they found out that day to anyone. "You are blaming me now for what happen. I was planning on telling her, when she came back." "Why not before Gray. Why keep that to yourself." "I wasn't going to keep it to myself, plus it was a business deal." "You knew how much she loves that horse." "I do know and it broke me knowing that she came home for the sole purpose of stopping the sale." Gramps steps in. "Enough you too. I don't think she will be happy seeing you guys fight when she gets back. What happen back then, stays back in the past. There is no point in resurfacing it all up again. It will upset her more." The two men walk away from each other.

A other few minutes goes by. Jellal, starts to speak. "What are your intentions towards my Sister now? As the oldest sibling I have the right to know where you stand in her life." "I told you yesterday, that she remembers and I am not about to lose her second time." "And?" Gray sighs. "If you must know. I plan to marry her." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "I have had this for four years." He opens up the box and shows them the ring. It had two diamonds and one big one in the middle of the two. "It's very beautiful, my dear boy. Seeing how much she loves you. Don't need our permission for her hand." "Gramps!" He raise his hand at Jellal. "Her life belongs to him, Jellal, She has been in love with him for a very long time. We all wants what is best for her, if that is to give her away to Gray. We can't stop it." Gramps pats him on the back. "Congrats. When are you going to ask her." "I thought about after she wakes up. It might be to much for her. I am still thinking on it. I want it to be perfect." "I am sure it will be my child."

The doors to the room open up and a nurse brings the bed back in. With their sleeping beauty. When the bed is set back to the right spot. Gray goes over to her. "How did it go?" He ask the nurse. "The Doctor said, that it went well. She will come by later and explain it all to you." The nurse leaves the room. Gray holds her hand and with the other one he brushes her hair behind her ear. He looks over to her knee, and sees the bandage around it. Her leg was outside of the covers. They didn't want the extra weight of the blankets to be on her knee. "Gray! We are going to go for a bit and come back. Do you want anything?" Mystogan says at the door. "No, Just need her." Gray walks around the bed, takes a look a closer look at her knee. "She is going to be sore for awhile" Gray looks up and sees Wendy. She walks into the room. "The procedure went well, but lots of scaring on her knee. If she wants to continue to do her job. She will have to be vigilant in making sure, not to injury again." "Don't know how to stop her from doing what she loves." "Will there is one way to keep her off her feet for a while at lest." "What is that?" She smiles. "Knock her up. Before she went to sleep. She said something about wanting to make you a dad? Couldn't understand all what she said." "She said that, eh." "What are you going to do? Tell her not to work in her current job, or get her pregnant." He grins and walks over to Angel. He puts a hand on her stomach. "Grant her, her wish? I have always wanted children with her. Maybe this is the best time." "Make sure she agrees to it too." "Don't worry, we will talk."

Wendy and Gray continue with their conversation for a bit. Wendy told him, how she wants Angel to recover. To keep that knee up and not on the floor for what ever reason. She will be seeing rehab, to get strength back into her knee as well. They were almost finishing talking, when Angel starts opening her eyes up. "Gray?" He turns to see her looking at him. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" "I feel drugged up." "That feeling well go away soon, Angel." Wendy walks over to her "I was telling Gray here about your recovering process. It's going to be awhile before you can actually walk. Other wise for now the surgery went well. There is something you do need to think about long term." With a soft voice Angel says. "What is that?" "Your job as a photographer." "I don't want to give up my job." "You might not have a choice Angel. Your knee has scaring, if you hurt it again. You will be worse off then you are now. So think about it ok?" Angel nods. "Sure." "I'll leave you two for right now." Wendy puts her clip board underneath her arm. Waves and walks out of the room.

There was silence for awhile. Angel was looking out the window. Gray was looking at her. She didn't want to talk about the future yet. "We should talk you know." "Not right now Gray." He comes around and stands in her view. "Why wait, we have the room to ourselves." She looks at him with tears coming down her face. "I don't want to give up taking pictures." "I know you don't, but if its best for you and Wendy says it's true. Then all the more to think and talk about the best outcome that will help you." "Gray, you will allow me to return to work right?" She looks at him, as he comes closer and sits on her bed. "Want my honest answer?" "Yes, I promise I will not get mad." "Since you were little you love nature, taking pictures. Then you choose to go college for it, and I got you your first camera. Then you started heading out into the world. Leaving me behind. I didn't want you to go or stop you from going. Right now, I don't want you to go back. I want you at home with me and our family. Think about it Angel." "I will."

Her brothers and Gramps came back later, to visit. Amber told Gray to leave for awhile, get something to eat and take a break. He didn't want to go and leave her side for even a minute. She encourage him to go, knowing he will back later. When he return, her brothers where already gone and she was back sleeping again. He pulled the reclining chair over to her and lay the chair back. He had ask the nurse for a blanket and a pillow. While he was out getting himself something to eat. He thought about what he was going to say and do to propose to her. He didn't want do it in the hospital, he wanted to the right time to be meaningful and special. He figured, that planning something for after Lyons wedding would be best. If he propose before hand, he didn't want any attention on them. Gray was settling into his chair when he look over and saw Angel face. She started thrashing her head sided to side. He knew what was happening. A other nightmare was triggered and she was going to be screaming out shortly. Gray went over to bed. "Angel, Angel...wake up my love." Angel blots right up in bed. Trying to get air into her lungs. "Gray?" "You where having a other nightmare." "Can you hold me." She moves over as far as she can go and she rolls on to her side. Gray lays down beside her and wraps his arms around her. "Go back to sleep, I got ya." "Gray?" "Hmmm what is it" "I love you." He smiles. "I love you." She snuggle in closer to him. Closed her eyes, after while he could hear that she had fallen back asleep. Gray didn't go back to the chair, he stayed in bed with her all night.

The following day, Angel was back in room at the Fullbusters residences. Ur, was happy to have her back, and Sliver was just as please. "Hey kiddo, you will be with us for awhile longer." "Thanks for letting me stay, I know it's not the ideal time to be here with the wedding going to be happening tomorrow." "It's been keeping all of us busy, but having you here makes it all better." "Is there anything I can help out with. Wendy did give me crutches to walk around in." Gray walks into the room and puts her bag down on the floor. "Wendy also said, that you can't use them yet. You are stuck for the time being in the wheel chair to get you around." "I don't want to use it." "Don't be stubborn." "There is nothing for you to do Darling, You need to rest your knee." "Let me know regardless." Angel was siting in the wheelchair, with her leg up. "We will leave you for now. Got to check with Wedding planer on some things." Both of them kiss her cheek and leave the room. "Do you want to get out of the wheelchair and lay down on the bed." "No, I want to walk Gray." "You can't." He lefts her up into his arms and lays her down on the bed. He lays next to her. "I have something, I want to do with you tomorrow." "Like what?" "Not going to mention what it is. I am sure you going to love it." "I do not even get a hint." "Nuh uh, but it's something to do with our futures though." Angel had a sad look on her face. "It has to do with my career right?" "No, we can discuss that a different time." "Gray..." He put a finger to her lips. "A other time, my love."

Gray stayed with her all day long. They watched movies, had food brought to them. He watched her as she fallen a sleep during one of her favourite movies. "I am so in love you Angel. I can't wait to ask you to be my wife." He steals a kiss from her as she was sleeping. He left the room and walked down the hallway. People were busy getting ready for the big day tomorrow. The weather was starting to get cooler now. The wedding ceremony was going to take place in a tent. That could seat all their friends and family. There where balloons and streamers along the walls of the tent. The seats had white covers over them with a pink bow in the back. Gray came up to Lyon as he and Juiva were doing the final touches. "Hey brother, Juiva. Ready for tomorrow." "It feels like we are, but there is still so many things still left unfinished. Wish we had more help." "Don't ask Angel for anything. She is resting at the moment." "Juiva is glad that Angel can attend, we would have understood if she wasn't permitted too." "Her doctor did tell her to go easy on her knee, Right now she is not happy that she might have to give up her career." "Sorry to hear that little brother. What are you going to do?" "There is something I wanted to do for the longest time. Now that I have her back in my arms. I'll see to that plan made into action." "Care to share in the deals?" "I been holding on to this since yesterday, was going to ask her then. Didn't want people to see her hand and shine the special day off you two." He pulls out the box again and shown to the two of them. "Angel, will say yes to Gray?" "I am hoping she will Juiva. Angel is all I ever wanted. Everything about her I treasure, when I thought I lost her four years ago. I was a mess. I had to put a hold on to my feelings for her back then, because she didn't remember us." "When are you going to pop the question." "Maybe tomorrow after you guys leave for your Honeymoon." "What really, we will not get to witness this." "Nope, you will find out later. I am wondering where I should do it." Lyon points to the Casper Cove. "You don't have to go far little brother and it will not put a strain on her knee. She enjoy the view when we were up there." "That isn't such a bad idea. I can pack a bag for her and I we stay up there for a day or two."

Lyon pats his brother's shoulder. "When you do ask her, lets us be the first ones you tell. We have something to tell you as well." "Like what?" "Juvia is expecting, we found out the other day." "Congratulations, Angel will be very happy with the news." Juiva puts a hand on her stomach. "Juiva, would be please to have Angel as her sister in law. She is a good friend." Gray hugs both of them. "Wait on telling mom and dad or the whole wedding will be circled are your pregnancy. "Don't worry, we don't plan on it." They wave by and head over to the next section to look at what needs to be done. "Babies huh? I can't wait for me and Angel to welcome our own." Gray walks back into the house. "Now my plans for tomorrow. Will need to ask the maids for help in packing up some clothes for her." The next day will be filled with wonder and surprises. Gray couldn't wait to see the look on Angel face. He holds up the ring in his finger. "My love, can't wait to ask you." He kisses the ring and put it back into the box. He starts heading down to her room. With a big smile on his face, he wasn't to sure if he will be able to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, reading the first chapter.


End file.
